YuGiOh GX: Heart of Darkness
by DragonCount
Summary: Changes are usually a good thing. But even for Duel Academy? The third year begins and new students join in the fun. But one of them seems more special than the rest. Also more visitors arrive who seem to have their sights on Jaden and his friends...
1. Chapter 1: Enter Jason

Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Heart of Darkness

Changes are usually a good thing. But even for Duel Academy? The third year begins and new students join in the fun. But one of them seems more special than the rest. Also more visitors arrive who seem to have their eyes set on Jaden and his friends. Who are these strange individuals?

Chapter 1: Enter Jason

Our story begins on top of Duel Academy… yes, it's what I said, the TOP! Of the most prestigious Dueling school in all of Japan. The second year had gone past along with the summer vacation. It didn't come as a dismay to the students in any way. Duel Monsters was the most loved card game in the entire world, players ranging from pre-schoolers to elderly people… We went off topic…

On top of the dome roof of the academy stands a lone figure, showing none of his facial due to the black hooded cloak that obscured him completely. He looked at the horizon, not seeing it as beautiful or anything in any way. A black circular portal appeared a good few feet behind him, out stepping another figure in a black cloak whose features were also a mystery. He walked up beside the one looking at the horizon.

"Looking at the scenery I see." The emerged person said, his low voice pointing out his obvious gender. "I suppose to a lot of people it would be pretty."

"Yes, I suppose too." The other black hooded person, also a man nodded. "But it's such a shame we can't…" He said, sounding almost sad.

"You are certain this place will end our pain?" The other man asked, not turning to look at his companion.

"Yes, very certain." The other one replied.

"The selected seven?" The other asked.

"Will all arrive soon enough." The other one replied promptly. "Our life of pain and shun will come to an end soon my friend."

"Shall I inform the others?"

"Please do Saïx." The obvious leader nodded. "After all, no one would want to miss this…"

The cloaked man named Saïx walked away from his leader, another portal of darkness appearing before him, disappearing into its depths.

"Let's see if you all are worth the effort of our restoration, especially you, Jaden Yuki."

-

"Alright!" A sudden bellow emanated from within the Slifer Red dorm, the lowest ranked dormitory in all of Duel Academy and also the one with the worst living conditions. That however never bothered the one named Jaden Yuki. "The third year is here! Hey, that even rhymed!"

Jaden Yuki was beyond anyone's doubt the best student in Duel Academy when it came to duelling, but studying and exams were simply not this teen's thing. It could be told since he almost always fell asleep in class, which would explain him still being a Slifer Red student.

"Geez, did Jaden actually get up on time for once in his life?" Wondered Jaden's first roommate Syrus Truesdale. Unlike Jaden, Syrus was not the best duellist in the academy, but he did do slightly better than that of his hyper friend. Syrus's usual loosing however was caused by his lack of confidence.

"You kidding my Sy?" Jaden asked. "Why would I wanna be late for the first day of the third year? I mean, no homework!" This remark made Syrus sweatdrop in response. "I think I'll go wake up Chazz."

Jaden rushed over to the more furnished new wing of the Slifer Red dorm, courtesy of a fellow student Chazz Princeton. But no one except him was allowed to live there except another fellow student and friend Alexis Rhodes, but it was never to happen much to Chazz's denial. Jaden found Chazz fast asleep, with his earplugs in place to almost fully drown out the noises of his three night going Duel Spirits, the Ojama brothers.

"Pulling those things out would feel too boring…" Jaden thought. "Oh, I know…" He grinned. "Bed bouncing!" He yelled and jumped on Chazz's bed, accidentally landing on the gut of the unsuspecting youngest Princeton brother.

Chazz sat up while letting out a guttural yell with his eyes open to their widest due to the extreme pain of having someone jump right onto his stomach.

Jaden jumped away in fear, seeing Chazz's hideous expression until he managed to peep, "Morning Chazz…"

Chazz instantly bolted out of his bed and in the blink of an eye had his hands gripping Jaden's shirt's neck.

"How many times have I told you to cut that out you idiot!!!" Chazz yelled in rage, making Jaden get a smell of his morning breath in the process.

"Whew, didn't brush your teeth did you?" Jaden asked waving his hand in front of his face, looking green in his face.

"I always do Jaden!" Chazz snapped, though in truth he recalled forgetting to take care of his dental cleanliness. "But that's not the point! Are you trying to get me into the intensive care unit or something?!"

"Umm… sorry?" Jaden replied meekly.

Chazz let go of Jaden's shirt, admitting his defeat to Jaden's obliviousness.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're still half asleep or you're just dumb…" Chazz muttered. "Now get out!" He demanded. "The Chazz, needs to freshen up." He spoke, referring to himself in the third person.

"Whatever you say bud." Jaden replied with a grin.

"I'm not your buddy…" Chazz murmured.

Just then the three Ojama brothers appeared, much to Chazz's annoyance.

"So does that mean we're your buddies boss?" Ojama Yellow asked.

"No! Now would everyone stop bothering me!?" Chazz hollered, making the Ojamas instantly disappear with a poof.

Jaden came out of Chazz's dorm, meeting Syrus outside who had a look of confusion on his face.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Well you know Chazz, not a morning person." Jaden replied scratching the back of his head.

"I am when you're not around…" Chazz replied when stepping out of his dorm, now wearing his trademark black jacket.

"Oh well, then let's get some grub. I'm starving." Jaden went off topic.

-

After breakfast and meeting up with another friend and roommate Hassleberry, the gang's army jargon speaking fellow, the students gathered up in the school auditorium, waiting for the arrival of the new students.

"Ya think we'll be getting some good newcomers guys?" Jaden asked Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Well it's possible." Syrus replied. "I just hope it won't cause something like what happened last year." Syrus added, referring to the incident with the Society of Light, which almost doomed the entire world hadn't it been for a final duel between Jaden and the corrupted leader of the Society Sartorius.

"Got that right." Hassleberry added.

As the minutes passed, more students arrived and were seated in the auditorium. Within them were two familiar faces, Alexis Rhodes, the so called queen of the Obelisk dorm and the highly analytic Bastion Misawa, both good friend of Jaden.

"Morning fellows. I take it we're excited about the new duellists." Bastion spoke.

"You bet." Jaden replied, "I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"Well, then you're in for a treat Jaden. One of those newcomers arriving here is the current winner of the Industrial Illusion tournament." Bastion explained as he sat down beside Alexis who in turn sat next to Jaden.

"That's true. And what really surprised me was what Pegasus himself awarded him with." Alexis added.

"Some new card I presume?" Chazz asked.

"Not actually new, only by illustration." Bastion replied.

"So spill it, what did he get?" Hassleberry asked interested.

"He…" Bastion had to take a deep breath before continuing. "He was awarded with Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

This elicited gasps from the unknowing duellists.

"You're saying Pegasus awarded him with the most famous dragon-type monster in the world?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, and to top it off, this newcomer uses what I hear is a dragon-user." Bastion added. "I didn't get much info, but in the databank it said so."

"No way! What's this guy's name?" Jaden asked, his urge for a good duel starting to get the best of him.

"I think his name was…" Alexis tried remembering the new miracle duellist's name. "… It was Jason Takanohana."

"What dorm is he in?" Syrus asked.

"He's in Ra-Yellow. I'm not surprised seeing as he scored third best in the entrance exam and won his test duel in six minutes." Bastion however didn't feel threatened. "But it figures. Almost any student here, even the poorest ones can defeat those test decks anytime."

"Well, it proves one thing." Jaden spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"What's that sergeant?" Hassleberry asked, calling Jaden by his given nickname.

"There's no way he could out match me." Jaden said with confidence. This in turn made everyone look at him bewildered.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Jaden!" Chazz spoke. "Does the word 'dragon-master' mean anything to you?"

"Uh… it's in a videogame?" Jaden asked, this in turn making Chazz want to bang his head onto something before he would lash out at Jaden.

"Jaden, dragon-masters are a rare type of person who's mastered the art of using purely nothing but dragon cards. A single type deck when used by the right person probably makes even Aster Phoenix look like a has-been." Bastion explained.

"Then I just gotta duel this guy! Where is he?" Jaden spoke hyperactively, looking in all directions.

"Hello Slacker, he's arriving with the new students." Chazz spoke still annoyed.

"You seem grouchier than usual." Alexis commented.

"So would you if a certain dummy jumped on your gut…" Chazz replied, but suddenly smiled. "But if you want me to stop, then so I will." He said with a shade of red under his eyes.

Just then Chancellor Sheppard, the head of the entire Duel Academy walked in, followed by a large group of students. all dressed in the different three uniforms of Duel Academy. Over half of them all were in Ra-Yellow, then the second biggest group was of course Obelisk-Blue while there seemed to be only twelve Slifer-Red students. Last came in Dr. Crowler, vice chancellor and the head of the Obelisk dorm and Jean Louis Bonaparte, the second vice chancellor.

"Good day students and welcome to the new year with us in Duel Academy." Said Sheppard, speaking into a microphone. "I'm sure you're all eager to carry on with your studies and improve as the greatest duelling minds on the planet. And with me are a fresh new group of fellow students who will be joining us here today. We wish you will help them settle in for their first year with us and greet them kindly." He spoke. "Also to honour our first day, we have decided to hold a little competition to spice up this year."

"A duel I presume?" Bastion wondered.

"Well, sure, what else is there?" Jaden asked.

"Push-up contest?" Hassleberry asked jokingly.

"Now to not keep you waiting Dr. Crowler will be introducing the chosen contestants from our new students and from our old ones, so show them please Dr. Crowler." Sheppard ended passing the mike to Dr. Crowler.

"Thank you Chancellor Sheppard." Dr. Crowler then turned his attention to the students. "First introducing the challenger of our school, the winner of the GX tournament, Chazz Princeton of Slifer-Red!"

Every student then began to cheer. Some male students began to chant "Chazz it up!" in admiration. Chazz in turn felt overly relieved, having been chosen instead of his annoying 'friend' Jaden, who seemed to take all the duels for the academy. Feeling more relaxed now, he stood up from his seat in the auditorium and pumped a fist.

"Alright, so who's the unlucky one who gets to fight the Chazz?" He asked with confidence.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if what Bastion said is true." Syrus thought looking down at the new arrivals.

"And from the new students we have a very talented young man who is the last winner of the Industrial Illusion tournament and was voted most skilled duellist in all of Okinawa, may I introduce Jason Takanohana!" Crowler announced and began to clap.

From the new group of students stepped out a male duellist, probably around sixteen years in age or older. He looked up towards his challenger Chazz, revealing his Cerulean eyes which were once hidden behind spiky light brown bangs, while the rest of his hair was a darker colour and seemed to spiky from the top, reminding Jaden of a main character in a videogame, some Cloud named guy or so. The boy Jason was a Ra-Yellow just like Bastion said and along with the yellow jacket he wore brown pants, black boots and showed a dark red t-shirt underneath the jacket. The way he wore the jacket was unique as his right arm wasn't in the sleeve, rather with was under the jacket, the sleeve hanging down limply. Seeing the boy made many girls, including Alexis's friends Jasmine and Mindy ogle at him in admiration.

"So that's Jason Takanohana…" Jaden thought looking down at the newcomer. "Not only does he look tough, I bet he plays tough too.

"And without further ado, would everyone please report to the arena in ten minutes. Thank you." Dr. Crowler then put away the microphone.

"Okay Jason, we'll see just how good you really are…" Chazz thought looking down at Jason, who in turn looked up at him with a determined gaze.

"It's go time." Jason thought and left the auditorium with the new students.

-

Ten minutes had passed at everyone had gathered in the arena. Chazz and Jason stood face-to-face in the middle of the duelling arena with Dr. Crowler standing there with them.

"Do you guys think that Chazz over there's gonna stand a chance?" Hassleberry asked.

"It's hard to figure. Jason may be an expert when it comes to dragon-type monsters, but Chazz in turn has his own, the Armed Dragons, including Level 10. Its ability allows Chazz to destroy any face up monster the opponent has in attack-mode and since dragons aren't meant to stand a good chance in defense." Bastion figured.

"And let's not forget Chazz's Ojamas. They can wipe the floor with anything with Chazz's Hurricane card." Jaden added, eager to see the outcome of the coming duel.

"Now then after shuffling I want both of you to cut each other's decks so that we can assure this goes fairly." Dr. Crowler said to the challengers.

Chazz and Jason did as they were told. Afterwards they attached their decks to their Duel Disks. The Duel Disk was a revolutionary invention of Kaiba Corp. which took duelling intensity to the highest level since using it created very realistic images of the monster being played.

"Listen up Jason, I don't care if you're new or the Industrial Illusion champ, I'm not gonna go easy on you and don't even think about taking out the Chazz." Chazz threatened.

Jason in turn smiled smugly. "Funny, that's what I was intending to do Chazz." He said, "But how about we just keep it clean and may the best man win eh?"

"Fine, have it your way." Chazz replied, showing his own smug smile. "But don't imagine it happening."

"Alright, now both duellists, prepare for battle!" Crowler announced, the crowd already cheering, most females cheering for the newcomer.

"C'mon Chazz! You can do it!" Jaden cheered.

"We're behind you a hundred percent!" Syrus added.

"Yea!" Hassleberry too added, but was out of words.

"Now, begin!" Crowler shouted.

Chazz and Jason activated the Duel Disks, Jason also throwing down the right side of his jacket, exposing his t-shirt to be sleeveless and he wore a black bracelet around his wrist.

"Duel!" Chazz and Jason shouted.

"Newcomers first, if you please." Jason said as he drew a card. He looked closely at his hand as he added his new drawn card into it. "I summon, Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack-mode!" Jason attached the chosen card to his Duel Disk, an image of a serpentine dragon appearing on the field. Divine Dragon Ragnarok was a plain monster card with an attack power of 1500. "I'll also play a face-down card and end my turn." Jason announced.

"That's it? Shame." Chazz replied while drawing a card. "I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Chazz played a machine-type monster with 1800 attack points. "And I'll also play a card face-down. Now I'll attack your dragon with X-Head Cannon! Go!"

X-Head Cannon trained its two shoulder mounted cannons at Jason's dragon and fired two beams from them.

"Don't think so buddy! I activate the trap card Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Jason said as his trap card was revealed. "Now I can choose one monster on your side and remove it from the game until your turn's end phase."

X-Head Cannon then suddenly disappeared from the game.

"So, anything else you wish to do or is it my turn again?" Jason asked.

Chazz however was not done yet. "I'll activate the spell card Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards…" which he then did, "As long as I discard two. And since one of the two cards I sent to the graveyard was the Spell card Ojamagic, I get my three Ojamas from my deck to my hand. Now I'm done and X-Head Cannon returns on my side."

X-Head Cannon re-materialized in front of Chazz.

"Hey, Chazz is doin' alright down there." Hassleberry said.

"For now." Bastion replied. "Let's not forget Jason has many more powerful cards in his deck. Chazz's monster may have been spared along with his life points, but Jason's sure to catch up."

"My turn." Jason drew a card. "I play down one face down card and summon a personal favourite of mine." Jason smirked as he turned the card's picture to Chazz. "Solar Flare Dragon! Arise!"

Another serpentine dragon appeared on Jason's side of the field. This one looked like it was covered in flames and hot coals and had two horns on the back of its head.

"So what?" Chazz asked. "That thing has only 1500 attack points. My cannon can take it out instantly."

"True, but he does have a trick." Jason replied. "You see, during each of my end phases, you lose 500 life points."

"What?!" Chazz gasped.

"Solar Flare Dragon, go! Solar Schorcher!" Jason commanded, making his dragon blow fire at Chazz, who's life points fell from 4000 to 3500.

However, Chazz could only grin. "Nice trick, but it takes more than that to beat the Chazz. My draw!" Chazz drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Roll Out! Which allows me to take an appropriate Union monster from my graveyard and equip it to my X-Head Cannon, and I choose my Z-Metal Tank, which I ditched."

Just then the monster Z-Metal Tank appeared, X-Head Cannon then attaching itself on top of it, raising its attack points from 1800 to 2300.

"And then I use the spell card Frontline Base! This allows me to summon a Union monster from my hand during each main phase, and I'll summon Y-Dragon Head!"

A red dragon shaped robot appeared on the field next to the powered up X-Head Cannon.

"And now that all three of them are together, I can fuse them together to form…"

The three creatures then combined together to create a tank with Z-Metal Tank as the bottom, Y-Dragon Head as the midsection and X-Head Cannon as the top. It had 2800 attack points.

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"Now by sending the three stooges from my hand to the graveyard, I'll destroy every card on your side of the field!" Chazz placed his three Ojamas into the graveyard, much to their dismay. His monster then in turn fired a trio of blasts that sent both of Jason's creatures and his facedown card, revealed to be Ultimate Offering, to his graveyard. This in turn made Jason gasp.

"Now, XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Attack him directly!" Chazz commanded.

Jason got blasted by a triple-shot of lasers, making him cover his face with his bared right arm. His life points in turn dropped from 4000 to 1200.

"C'mon newcomer, is that all you got?" Chazz asked, confident on winning the duel.

"Don't even think about it buddy!" Jason snapped. "My draw!" Jason drew a card. "Excellent, I play the spell card Trickster's Palm! Now you must choose a card in my hand. As long as it's not a monster that's on my field, I can summon it directly no matter what, but if it is a monster on my field or a non-creature card, it goes to the graveyard. Now choose Chazz." Jason held up his cards, revealing to have three in his hand.

Chazz felt like sweating. If Jason had a powerful monster in his hand, he could be in trouble, or if he accidentally choose a weaker creature which Jason would then tribute to summon a stronger one.

"Uh… the left one!" Chazz said.

"Alright! I summon Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode!" Jason summoned a decent dragon to his field which had 2400 attack points, not even close to Chazz's XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

"Whew, I was almost worried there for a second." Chazz whispered. "Sorry, but that thing won't stand a chance against my XYZ-Dragon Cannon."

"That's what you think." Jason replied. "I activate the equipment spell card Dragon Nails, giving my Luster Dragon #2 500 more attack points, adding up to 2900!"

A pair of steel claws materialized in Luster Dragon #2's hands. Now Chazz really began to sweat, seeing as one of his best card's was about to be pulverized.

"Luster Dragon #2, attack XYZ-Dragon Cannon with Emerald Blaze!" Jason commanded, making his dragon blow a blast of white flames at XYZ-Dragon Cannon, making it explode and making Chazz loose 100 life points, now having 3400.

"See what I meant Jaden? Jason is a tough opponent. In just one turn he took out Chazz's Cannon." Bastion said.

"I'll also play a face down and call it a turn. Now how will you fight my super-powered Luster Dragon #2 now that he has Dragon Nails equipped Chazz?" Jason asked.

"How's about like this?" Chazz asked drawing a card. "I play V-Tiger Jet in attack mode," Chazz summoned a basic machine monster with 1600 attack points. "And with Frontline Base still in play, I play the W-Wing Catapult, the second last card in my hand. And by fusing them together I get VW-Tiger Catapult!"

Chazz's two monster combined into a large fighter jet-like monster with the top of it being V-Tiger Jet. It's attack power was 2000.

"And by discarding this card from my hand, I can switch the modes of one of your monsters, so I'll switch your Dragon to defence mode, meaning it stands no chance to VW-Tiger Catapult." Chazz explained as he discarded his card, making Jason's Luster Dragon #2 switch to a defensive position, having only 1400 defence points. "VW-Tiger Catapult! Attack Luster Dragon #2 now!"

Jason's Dragon was completely obliterated by a rain of missiles fired by Chazz's monster. Luckily since his Dragon was in defence-mode, he took now damage.

"I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted and bring back Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack-mode." Jason announced, his weaker dragon appearing back on the field.

"Alright, I'll play down a facedown and let you have a go." Chazz said.

Jason drew a card. "I first play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. Then I summon Lord of Dragons in attack-mode."

Jason summoned an infamous spellcaster-type monster which negated all abilities aimed at dragon-type monsters.

"Then I play the spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon! With this I can special summon two dragon-type monster from my hand. And I choose Luster Dragon and Des Volstgalph!" Jason summoned two dragons, one with 1900 attack points and the other with 2200.

"What?" Jaden wondered as the two dragons materialized. "Des Volstgalph?"

"Unfortunately yes." Bastion said. "One of Jason's most powerful cards."

"Des Volstgalph can deal 500 points of damage to Chazz from destroying a monster." Alexis explained. "If he takes out Chazz's VW-Tiger Catapult and then attacks Chazz directly, he's a goner."

"So Chazz, about time you surrender?" Jason asked.

"The Chazz is not a quitter, thank you." Chazz replied boastingly.

"Have it your way!" Jason yelled. "Des Volstgalph, attack VW-Tiger Catapult with Crimson Pyro!"

Des Volstgalph's sudden fireball blast decimated VW-Tiger Catapult, making Chazz lose first 200 life points and then 500 life points, dropping them down to 2700.

"You fell for it! I activate the Grave of Enkindling trap card!" Chazz revealed his facedown card. "Now I bring back VW-Tiger Catapult in defence mode! Now none of your dragons can attack without hurting you."

"Don't forget I must summon one as well, also in defence mode, but it doesn't matter, for I chose Solar Flare Dragon! Meaning you take another 500 damage!" Jason retorted.

Chazz was once again burned by Solar Flare Dragon's fire breath and fell down to 2200 life points.

"Whoa, Chazz is really hanging on there!" Jaden spoke amazed.

"Even so if he managed to survive that onslaught, his defence won't stand up to Des Volstgalph. It'll attack next turn and then it's over." Bastion said.

"Okay, time to turn up the heat!" Chazz said drawing his next card. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards." Chazz looked at his hand and instantly knew what to do. "I play Level Modulation! Which lets you draw two cards and allows me to summon a Level monster no matter what the effect, and I choose Armed Dragon LV10!"

Chazz summoned his most powerful monster when it came to brutality and destruction. It had 3000 attack points an ability which was activated by discarding a card from his hand in order to destroy all monsters on the opponent's side that were in attack-mode. However, since it was summoned with Level Modulation, it couldn't attack or use the ability yet.

"Then I play a facedown at that'll do for now. I'd really like you to try and get through my Armed Dragon, if you can that is." Chazz boasted.

Jason grimaced in annoyance. "You'll pay for that Chazz!" Jason drew a card. "I too play Level Modulation! So you draw two cards and I summon…" As Jason placed the chosen creature onto his Duel Disk, taking up the last space on it, a black flame emerged form nowhere and began to grow.

"What's that?" Syrus wondered.

"I dunno, but I can bet it won't be pretty." Jaden remarked.

"Arise Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!" Jason shouted, making the flame materialize into a frail bird shape. The flame doused and it revealed itself as a bird-like dragon with copper brown armor. It screeched angrily at Armed Dragon and got ready to fight.

"I may not be able to save this monster from destruction Chazz, but when it takes out your dragon, you're wide open and I win!" Jason yelled. "Horus, attack Armed Dragon with Black Fire Blast!"

"Here comes my last stand! I activate Ring of Destruction! Now I'll attach it to Lord of Dragons, destroying it and dealing both of us 1200 points of damage!" Chazz announced , showing his facedown.

"Wait, but the means…" Jason gasped, remembering he only had 1200 life points and since Lord of Dragons was not a dragon, he would take the hit.

"That's right! You lose!" Chazz yelled as the Ring of Destruction was attached onto Lord of Dragons, which struggled to get it off, but exploded soon after, dropping Chazz's life points to 1000 and Jason's to 0.

"And the winner is our proud and beloved Chazz Princeton!" Crowler yelled in excitement.

"Alright! Way to go Chazz!" Jaden cheered.

"I-I can't believe my own eyes…" Bastion said in awe. "Chazz won against Jason Takanohana."

"Well, like they always say, anything's possible." Hassleberry complimented.

"Alright, from the top!" Chazz yelled to the audience.

"Chazz it up!" The crowd yelled in unison.

"I can't believe it… I lost… with my best deck…" Jason groaned, kneeling on the floor, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "I lost…" A more aggressive sounding groan came, but it fell upon deaf ears.

"Congrats Chazz, you beat a champion!" Jaden said, having ran up to Chazz, closely followed by his other friends.

"What? Did you actually doubt the Chazz?" Chazz asked.

"Well at first I sort of did, but I guess you've proven me wrong at least once. So sorry about that." Bastion said.

"Yea, I guess, maybe you do have potential." Alexis said.

"Naturally." Chazz nodded proudly. "Want to go out with me as congrats?" Chazz asked.

"Keep dreaming Chazz." Alexis snapped, turning her back to Chazz, making the poor victor sob.

"Hey, you alright over there?" Jaden asked looking at Jason, who still knelt down.

"I lost…" Another aggressive whisper came from Jason. He then suddenly looked up at Jaden, not looking aggressive at all.

"Hey, you did great out there." Jaden complimented the dragon master. "Hadn't Chazz played that trap, you would have won."

Jason smiled as he stood up and brushed a strand of hair out of the way of his eyes. "I guess the pressure got to me. Ever since I won the Industrial Illusion tournament I've been sort of under pressure with everyone talking about me and my Blue-Eyes." He explained, showing to have a calm friendly voice.

"That would pressure anyone. But hey, it's understandable." Jaden extended his hand. "I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet 'cha."

Jason took hold of Jaden's hand and the two shared a friendly handshake.

"Jason Takanohana, but I guess you knew that." Jason replied. "Hey Chazz!" He called out to the victor of the match. "That was a good game, up for a rematch sometime?"

Chazz looked at Jason and smirked. "Yea, whatever. Just remember I still won't go easy on you even if you lost to me once already." He said and walked off.

"Don't mind Chazz, he's stubborn, but bearable once you get used to him." Said Alexis.

"But Jason, now that you're here, what say we help you settle in?" Jaden asked with a grin.

Jason smirked. "That would be nice." He replied.

"Alright, then welcome to Duel Academy!" Jaden said, giving his newfound friend a pat in the back.

Chazz looked back at Jaden and everyone else and sighed.

"Another add to the team…" He thought.

Just then the three Ojama brother appeared.

"Boss, why didn't you use us!?" Ojama Yellow asked in hysteria.

"Yea, we deserve to be introduced too." Ojama Green added.

Chazz growled in annoyance. "I wanted to make one good impression at least okay?"

"Sure boss, we know you can't stand keeping us a secret can you?" Ojama Yellow asked, making Chazz groan.

-

"It appears the sixth selected is here." Said Saïx.

"About time too, I was getting fed up with all this waiting." Said another black hooded man, sounding younger than Saïx.

"Oh can it Demyx, you're not the only one who had to wait." Said another hooded figure, this one sounding female.

"Yes, we're all depressed over the loss of our essence, but we must maintain patience." Said a more robust hooded man.

"With the sixth selected, you suppose it's time to get on with the plan?" Said yet another black hooded man.

"Indeed it is." Said yet again a hooded figure. "I've been studying the heart of the sixth selected. He may be just what we need to collect the first six and then make him give up his own willingly."

"What are you planning Vexen?" Asked the robust robed figure.

The man now identified as Vexen pulled down his hood, exposing himself as an over forty-year old man with long, light brown hair.

"The heart is a mysterious essence dear friend. Of light and darkness, should the already growing darkness be stirred, who knows what fun may come out of this." Said Vexen, grinning almost sadistically at the scheme moving through his mind. "This Jason is just what we need to accomplish our goals…" With that, he let out a high pitched laugh, making a few around him sweatdrop.

"Dang it, don't wreck my ear drums, I'm the musical guy, remember." The one earlier called Demyx complained.

-

A/N: I decided to try this just to please reader who don't like mass-gore. Yes, this is a sort of crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh GX and KH2, but it's gonna have more twists. I won't work on this too eagerly, but I should have another chapter done at some point. Keep on rocking.


	2. Chapter 2: The one of no heart

Chapter 2: The one of no heart

"Thanks again for helping me unpack guys." Said Jason Takanohana, a new addition to the elites of Duel Academy.

After introducing Jason to the most important parts of Duel Academy and getting him to know the campus rules, lesson plans, trustworthy faculty and of course the very untrustworthy ones, mainly Crowler and Bonaparte. Everyone had introduced themselves to Jason and were now having a small 'housewarming' party as Jaden would put it. The elites of Duel Academy were seated in Jason's room, telling about their past experiences.

"…And that's how I defeated Kagemaru. To top it off I gave him a bear-hug and broke his ribs." Jaden finished explaining the story of the three Sacred Beast cards.

"So it wouldn't have been too good being in your shoes at that moment huh?" Jason asked. Now having shed his coat, exposing a seemingly frail body, but his skinny arms in truth were coated with well trained muscles. From what Jaden could tell, if Jason had anyone in a neck lock, he'd snap the person's neck anytime. It was also assumed he never had bullying problems.

"Well, he actually won because of that card Professor Banner gave him…" Chazz remarked bluntly.

"The Homunculus dude?" Jason asked.

"He may have been, whatever it is, he was still our friend. It doesn't matter to me who or what you are." Jaden said. "It's what's in your heart."

"Your heart huh?" Jason wondered and gazed out the window.

"Something wrong soldier?" Hassleberry asked, noticing Jason's mood.

"Nah, that's just what my sister used to say when I was little." Jason explained.

"Your sister?" Syrus asked.

"Yea. She's the reason I became a Duelist in the first place." Jason replied.

"So is it because of her you came here?" Alexis asked.

"Definitely." Jason nodded. "You see, back where I'm from, Duel Monsters isn't considered all that great." Jason explained. "My sister, who went out of town for a few years, she got Duel Monster cards as souvenirs for herself and me. She learned all about the rules and during a junior tournament, she became second best."

"That is pretty remarkable for a first time tournament." Jaden added. "Makes me feel almost jealous." He added, making Syrus and Hassleberry sweatdrop.

"Anyway, why is it you keep saying 'was' of your sister?" Alexis asked, feeling slight dread.

"Well, you see, the place I'm from is an extremely religious territory in Okinawa. Very few played or even liked Duel Monsters. The older people, they saw the change in pastime as some sort of sign of destruction. The isle I'm from, they had a sort of belief in Dragon spirits…" Jason's voice from then on sounded graver. "You see, they despised all forms of mythical, including the dragon Duel Monsters, seeing them as sort of insults to the true dragon spirits of the island. That's when a group of young bewildered believers, thy began hunting down duelists, beating them up and burning their cards…"

The story so far made everyone else stare at Jason in shock and disbelief.

"I know. It was like Nazi-Germany all over again." Jason commented. "No duelist was spared and no card was left unharmed. They last found me and my sister Sheila when we were practicing in a cave in the cove. My sister fought them off all by herself and a torch…" The story was seemingly taking a toll on Jason, everyone clearly saw his shoulders raise and his hands were grasping his knees tightly. "Then all of a sudden one of the crazier zealots took out a revolver and… and…" Jason was almost on the verge of tears now.

Alexis suddenly stood up in shock. "Jason, I'm so sorry I…"

"But then, I took the one card my sister dropped." Jason sniffed. "I placed it in my Duel Disk and that's when 'it' saved me…" He pulled out his dueling deck with his right arms while covering his eyes with the other. He showed the top card of his deck, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8.

"That card saved ya soldier?" Hassleberry asked, shocked, yet very confused.

"Yea." Jason nodded. "The zealots screamed in fear and fled. I had not idea that an image like that would actually have an effect, but I was wrong." Jason's eyes were still soaking in tears. "I dragged my sister out of there, but I couldn't save her… For her wish, I promised I'd become the best Duelist in the world. That's when I got Horus and Des Volstgalph."

"So you're doing this for your sister." Jaden figured. "Gosh, I knew the world was a crazy place, but not that crazy…"

"It's okay. I know I may not see sis now, but I do know she's watching over me." Jason said and sniveled.

"I'm still impressed your Horus actually saved your life. Those zealots probably had never heard of holographic image technology." Bastion remarked.

"It's weirder than that." Jason replied. "You see, after the incident, Maximillion Pegasus himself visited the island and offered the Duelists and their families a new chance in a different, more sophisticated island. During that time, I had found out when exploring one of the ancient dragon ruins that Horus was in fact the dragon spirit the people worshipped." Jason's next words made Jaden and his friends even more confused.

"Uh… wait, what? Your card's a worshipped spirit?" Jaden asked.

"Yea. You see, my father's an archeologist who was assisting Pegasus some time ago help come up with ideas for the cards. He was shown the ruins himself and as it turned out, it was Horus, a dragon that grows more powerful through the flesh it seared. Strangest thing though I heard Pegasus discovered a similar one in Egypt." Jason spoke.

"Well Duel Monsters is sort of a mystery, I mean the three most powerful cards are based off Egyptiin mythology." Alexis figured.

"True." Jason nodded. "But anyway, I think I should turn in now. It's been a long day with first coming here early in the morning, having a tight duel and walking around who knows how much."

Jason had a point with that. It was getting late since going through the entire Academy campus and going through so many past experiences did take up a lot of their time.

"So, you wanna duel tomorrow Jason?" Jaden asked.

"Sure, wouldn't hurt pounding someone else. Especially someone who's fought against godly monsters." Jason laughed heartedly at his remark.

-

"So, this is where Pegasus hangs out these days…" Vexen thought as he stepped out and away from a portal of darkness. He had transported himself into the bedroom of Maximillion Pegasus himself, the creator of Duel Monsters and ex-champion and ruler of Duelist Kingdom.

Though present in the room, Vexen wasn't able to disturb the sleeping head of Industrial Illusion co. in any way possible. Though casually walking towards what appeared to be the wall, Vexen's steps made no noise, almost as if he was a ghost. Reaching the wall, Vexen fumbled around it until he came to a hidden handle. Pulling on it made the wall open, revealing an opened briefcase with a single stack of cards in it. Vexen took the topmost card and looked at it in interest. It was a monster labeled as Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. Seeing the card made Vexen grin in satisfaction.

"Yes, this is perfect." He thought. "Perfect for our little toy. Now I just have to give it to him and 'coax' him…" He chuckled silently as he disappeared into darkness once again.

-

"Jason…"

Jason Takanohana rolled in his sleep, as if he was having a nightmare…

"Jason…"

Jason's face showed pain and anguish, as if he was in a deathly situation threatening his well being…

"Wake up Jason…"

Jason suddenly woke up gasping for air. Looking around, he spotted no abnormalities. He was alone, in his new room in Duel Academy. Everything was quiet… though satisfaction for someone wanting to get a well deserved rest, it felt somehow eerie…

"Thank you good boy…" Said a whispering voice, making Jason sit up in bed, looking around his room in panic.

"W- who is there?" He asked, feeling cold vibes in his spine.

Suddenly a black hole appeared out of nowhere in his room and out stepped a being covered in a black robe. His face couldn't be seen thanks to the hood covering the unwanted guest's head. Jason in turn jumped up from bed and took a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Jason asked threateningly.

"Oh nobody important…" The robed person chuckled. "I'm just here to help dear child."

"Really?" Jason asked with pure sarcasm in his voice. "Well you could do me a favor and get out of my room."

The robed figured chuckled again. "Silly boy." He said. He took a step closer to Jason, making Jason inch backwards. "I'm not just doing you a favor…"

Jason's muscles tensed up as he prepared to lunge at the hooded stranger. He already had a nightmare and trouble sleeping, he didn't need freaks to be interrupting his rest. He was going to pounce and pummel the living daylights out of the hooded person.

"For your heart… is perfect!" The being said louder and in a sudden the whole room disappeared and then he and Jason stood in darkness.

"What the?" Jason was in shock. He looked around, seeing nothing but blackness, but strangely able to see himself and the hooded figure. "What are you?!" He asked demandingly.

"I am Nobody…" The hooded figure said and held out his hand, a picture frame suddenly flying into his hand from nowhere. "That is why we need you."

"Really?" Jason asked again in sarcasm. "And who's 'we'?"

"You will now serve the Organization!" The figure said with a demanding tone in his voice. "And this will be your new weapon!" The frame suddenly shattered, revealing to have held a card within it.

"Hey! That's my prize you're handling! You better not harm it or you're dead buddy!" Jason threatened.

The hooded figure looked at the card and then suddenly revealed that there were in fact four cards.

"My, my. Such promising surprise cards Pegasus gave you." The figure said. "And you won't even use them…" The figure than added a fifth card into the current four cards and put them in a neat stack. He them tossed the stack to Jason, who caught them and looked at them.

Jason was shocked. In his hand he held three illustrations of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, the most feared card of Seto Kaiba and the last was another Blue-Eyes theme card he'd never seen before.

"Your truth lies in darkness." The figure suddenly said.

"Huh? What the heck are you saying?!" Jason aggressively asked.

"Embrace your truth…" The figure came closer to Jason.

Now Jason began to feel afraid of the person in front of him. He attempted to run, but his entire body froze instantly. Looking down, he noticed his entire lower section coated in ice! He looked up to see the person stepping closer to him, having his hand held out towards him.

"Become our Heartless… our tool of destruction…" The figure said.

Jason saw a glimpse of his face. A pair of ice-blue eyes and long, light brown hair and an evil malicious smile on his face.

"NO!!!"

-

"Bang!"

Alexis woke up hearing something hit her window. She climbed out of her bed to investigate, looking out the window. She knew well there were no trees near her window, so she had to assumer something had flown onto her window. Looking outside, she first couldn't make out anything, but then she managed to make out a shade of white in the darkness. As her eyes focused, it was revealed as a person in a black hooded cloak who had a Duel Disk strapped onto his wrist.

"Who is that?" Alexis wondered, never having seen a person other than Chazz to dress up so gloomily. "I highly doubt it's Chazz. His hair couldn't fit in that hood…" She thought.

The person outside waved his hand as to tell Alexis to come to him. The person picked up something from the ground and tossed it, hitting Alexis's window with a light bang.

"Fine, you asked for it…" Alexis thought. She got changed into her uniform and strapped on her Duel Disk, aware of what the person wanted.

After running out of the Obelisk Blue Girls' dormitory, she ran up to the person who stood in the same spot with his arms crossed. As Alexis came eight feet close to him, he held out his right arm and activated his Duel Disk. Alexis did the same and they were ready to engage in a duel.

The robed person drew a card and looked at his hand.

"I summon Dark Blade in attack-mode…" The person said in a low, unclear voice. "And I'll play a facedown."

Dark Blade was a warrior type monster of the Dark attribute. It had 1800 attack points and looked extremely vicious with its two large scimitars at hand and its red glowing eyes staring at Alexis from darkness.

"Alright, my go!" Alexis drew a card. "I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis summoned one of her most favorite monsters. A fairy type with 1000 attack points with a special ability that allowed it to attack the opponent directly if he ors she controlled only monsters that were stronger than Cyber Tutu. "And I'll also play a facedown. And then Cyber Tutu attacks you directly!"

Cyber Tutu danced at the robed figure and kicked him in the face, but it didn't even make him flinch.

"That's it?" The person chuckled out of humor. "You won't last long with that thing on your playing field."

"And why's that?" Alexis asked.

"Because I now activate Polymerization!" He showed a spell card from his hand. "With this I fuse Dark Blade and Pitch-Dark Dragon to form Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!"

Now the mystery person had a monster that was basically Dark Blade riding a vicious black dragon. It's attack power went up to 2200.

"And the fun part is that when he attacks and damages you, I can take three monster cards from your graveyard and remove them from play." The hooded figure added. "Isn't it a nice surprise?"

"Not really." Alexis bluntly replied, doing her best to keep her cool.

"Oh. Well that's a shame!" The figure swung his card wielding hand towards Alexis in an aggressive manner. "Dark Blade! Attack her Cyber Tutu with Searing Sword Strike!"

The dragon riding Dark Blade made the dragon glide towards Cyber Tutu in great speed and after it went past Alexis's creature, it suddenly blew up into pixels. The sword also went through Alexis, though not really injuring her, it made her loose 1200 life points, falling down to 2800.

"Now say bye-bye to Cyber Tutu for good!" The hooded figure yelled. "Dark Blade! Sentence to the Underworld!" He commanded.

"I think not!" Alexis replied. "I activate my Pure Pupil trap card! When you attack and destroy one of my monster and then activate a monster effect, this card automatically negates the ability and destroys the monster!"

"What?!" The hooded figure gasped, seeing his own dragon get blasted into bits by a bright flash. "Guh, I hate light!"

"Does it burn?" Alexis asked mockingly to anger her opponent.

"You're not out of the woods Alexis Rhodes! So make your move already. I still have the lead!" The hooded figure retorted angrily.

"Alright then, here I go." Alexis drew a card. "Now I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!" Alexis summoned a basic monster card with 1500 attack points. "And I'll also equip her with Angel Wing, so when she attacks you, she deals 300 extra damage to you! Now attack Blade Skater!"

Blade Skater skidded towards the hooded person and swung her blade equipped arm, dealing 1500 and an additional 300 damage, dropping the robed figure's life points to 2200.

"I'll finish my turn with a facedown. So how do you like them apples?" Alexis asked with a smirk.

"I'm not too happy, and that's not good for you!" The hooded figure drew a card. "I play down two facedown cards and summon Mirage Dragon!" The figure played down a serpentine dragon in gold armor. It was a light attributed dragon with 1600 attack points and the ability of not being affected by spell cards when it attacks. "That facedown won't save you this time! Mirage Dragon, fry that Blade Skater with Flare of Illusion!"

Blade Skater was blow to bits by what seemed like and invisible force fired from Mirage Dragon, dropping Alexis's life points to 2700.

"Now it's your turn Alexis Rhodes." The hooded figure said.

"Fine, my draw." Alexis drew a card. "I now play my Ritual Sanctuary field spell." Alexis revealed a hidden compartment in her Duel Disk and placed the aforementioned card into it. The area around them suddenly became what looked like the inside of a church. "And now I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards. I also discard one of them, Etoile Cyber to bring Machine Angel Ritual from my deck to my hand. Them I play Machine Angel Ritual. Now by sending my Cyber Prima to the Graveyard, I can Ritual Summon my Cyber Angel Benten!"

Alexis summoned a female humanoid monster armed with Japanese fans. It's attack power was however only 1800.

"Big whoop. With only 1800 attack points, my other monsters will make short work of that." The hooded figure said.

"Maybe, but not after I give her this. Ritual Weapon!" Alexis played a card in her hand, making a blade appear that attached to Cyber Angel Benten's arm. "This thing boosts my monster's power by 1500. And Cyber Angel Benten's special ability allows me to deal damage to you equal to the defense points of a monster she destroys. So attack, Cyber Angel Benten!"

"I activate a trap card Dust Tornado and destroy your Ritual Weapon!" The hooded figure revealed one of his facedown cards, sending a tornado at Cyber Angel Benten, stripping her of her Ritual Weapon. The attack still stuck Mirage Dragon, making the hooded figure loose 200 plus 600 life points due to Cyber Angel Benten's special ability. "You almost had me worried there… My draw." The hooded figure drew a card.

The hooded figure looked at his cards in intent until he finally made up what to do. "Alright, I'll put you out of your misery soon Alexis Rhodes. I play Lord of Dragons in attack mode!"

"Lord of Dragons?" Alexis wondered. The hooded figure's deck was starting to remind her of something.

"Next I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon! With this I bring out the all powerful Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

A black flame arose form the ground. It grew into a fifteen-foot size and shaped into a bird. After the flame died down, it revealed a smaller and frailer version of Horus. It had 2300 attack points.

"Horus?!" Alexis gasped.

"That's right Alexis Rhodes, the one and only Horus. Don't you just feel the dread of having him staring you down?" The hooded figure asked mockingly.

"N-no… it can't be…" Alexis thought, her eyes widening to her thoughts.

"Last I play Graceful Charity, so now I can draw three cards if I discard two from my hand." The hooded player looked at his three new cards, afterwards, he turned his attention to Alexis. "Horus, attack Cyber Angel Benten with Black Flamethrower!"

Horus charged up a black fireball in its beak and fired a stream of black fire at Cyber Angel Benten, destroying her and dealing Alexis 500 points of damage, dropping her life points to 2200.

"Since Horus destroyed your monster, I can now send it to the graveyard to summon the most powerful Horus of them all. Behold Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!" The familiar black flame appeared and began to grow yet again until it took an even larger bird-like form and revealed a larger and more buffer version of Horus. "Now! Attack Lord of Dragons! Make her feel the pain!" the hooded figure commanded again.

Alexis was then attacked by a blast of flames from Lord of Dragons, dropping her life points to 1000.

"Are you in pain yet?!" The hooded figure asked sadistically.

"It's you who's going to feel pain!" Alexis drew a card. "Perfect. I play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Blade Skater back from my graveyard to my hand."

"You actually think your little Blade Skater will win this for you?" The hooded figure asked. "Sorry, but my Horus can't be stopped just like that, it has twice the attack power."

"Maybe, but now after I use this! I summon Blade Skater in attack mode and play Polymerization!" Alexis reacted. "Now I fuse Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber and create Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader was a warrior monster that looked like a blue haired woman with a red and purple body and wore a red visor over its eyes. It also had the skate blades originally belonging to Blade Skater under its feet. It had 2100 attack power.

The hooded figure could only chuckle. "So what? That thing's still not strong enough to fight my Horus."

"So you think, but Cyber Blader has a nasty trick up her sleeve." Alexis replied. "you see, if you have two monsters on your side, her attack is doubled!"

"What?!" The hooded figure gasped! "Darn it! I should have played Horus's special ability after all…"

"Maybe next time you shouldn't underestimate me again!" Alexis remarked angrily. "Go Cyber Blader! Destroy Horus!"

Cyber Blade sped off towards Horus and with a mere kick, the dragon fell down in pain and disappeared. This in turn made the hooded figure loose almost all of his remaining life points, having them dropped to 100. Just then he became covered in a dark red aura.

"How dare you!" The hooded figure yelled. "Since you seem to enjoy pain so much, I'll just pull out all the stops! I activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted to bring back Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

"That wasn't very smart of you." Alexis said. "Now my Cyber Blader's power goes back up to 4200 since you have tow monsters on the field."

"I know, but your Cyber Blader won't be able to protect you against this! I tribute my Horus and Lord of Dragons to summon this!" The hooded figure revealed one of his cards in his hand.

Alexis's eyes widened at the sight of it. "T-the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!" She stuttered.

Right on cue a large, silvery dragon with 3000 attack points appeared on the hooded man's playing field.

"But that's not all. I then play the spell card Dragon's Mirror! With this I send my Blue-Eyes, along with these two other Blue-Eyes I sent to my graveyard thanks to Graceful Charity!"

Alexis was now in complete shock. How could someone out of the blue suddenly be in possession of the three of one of the most rare and valuable monster cards in the world? Let alone have a deck so similar to Jason's, including the Lord of Dragons and Horus the Black Flame Dragon.

"With that, I summon the more powerful and greatly destructive Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons were combined together and their place was taken by a single more larger dragon that in turn possessed three heads, all roaring aggressively towards Alexis. There was nothing more Alexis could do. She had no more facedown cards to stop the ultimate killing machine Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and since the opponent had only one monster on the field, her Cyber Blader was no match for it, having only 2100 attack points.

"And there's one more thing you should know Alexis…" The hooded figure brought his free hand up to his hood, a pulled it down, revealing a combination of light and dark brown spiky hair and eyes, ones that once shined in cerulean blue, were now filled with dark blue with no sign of the pupils. On his face was a malicious, intensively sadistic grin.

"No…" Alexis gasped. What she feared the most was in fact true. It was not just anyone in the hood, it was their new friend Jason Takanohana.

"It's true Alexis." Jason nodded. "It is me. And now it's time to finish and begin what I am destined for!"

"What are you talking about?!" Alexis asked panicked.

"Your heart…" Jason said pointing at Alexis. "After I crush you, your heart belongs to me. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Cyber Blader with Ultimate Burst and finish her off!"

The three heads of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged up three orbs of energy in their mouths. Once finished, they released a trio of beams towards Cyber Blader, decimating her immediately and making Alexis suffer 2400 points of damage. Alexis then fell to her knees and the cards in the field disappeared. Jason approached her, his malicious grin still on his face, showing no pity for Alexis or her fate.

"Jason… why are you doing this?" Alexis asked, looking up at the victorious Jason, sensing the end was near.

"Because your heart gives me power." Jason replied. "You see, by stealing the heart of someone with such strong dueling spirit and understanding of the Heart of the Cards, it turns me more and more powerful to control all forms of dueling and to create a new world, a new world of darkness!" Jason yelled, looking up to the dark sky. "Now, open your heart to the Darkness!" Jason pointed his right arm with an open palm at Alexis.

Alexis felt as if she was getting torn apart from the inside, she tried bringing her hands down to her burning chest, but the pain was making her unable to. She couldn't yell for help, she couldn't even whisper. So suddenly after it started it went away and she felt nothing. He mind became shrouded in blackness and she fell limp on the ground. A pink glowing shape of a heart floated from Alexis's limp body and appeared to get absorbed into Jason's hand. Jason felt the power of Alexis's heart fuse together with his being, sending a surge of power strong enough to make him roar loudly to the heavens.

"That's one down and five to go…" Jason thought as he pulled his hood back on. "Let's see how everyone reacts tomorrow." Jason said looking down at Alexis. Jason let out a final laugh for his cruelty and disappeared into a portal of darkness…

-

A/N: Okay, I guess I updated this sooner than expected. Tell me if you like the idea of this people. I love Kingdom Hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh a lot, so even for a side project, I put my heart and soul into making this. Who do you think will be Jason's next victim? Keep on rocking!


	3. Chapter 3: Serpents of Chaos

Chapter 3: Serpents of Chaos

It was early in the morning at Duel Academy. The day started just as any other day for Jaden and his crew, but during their first class, they got a dreadful announcement from Chancellor Sheppard, regarding Alexis… Just after they heard the news, they all bolted to the infirmary. In there they found an unconscious Alexis with her big brother Atticus sitting besides her, looking down at his sister in sorrow.

"What's going on? What happened?" Jaden asked instantly when arriving at the infirmary.

Atticus looked up a Jaden for a split second before turning back to his sister. "Alexis… there's something wrong with her…" He spoke, sounding extremely sad, a complete opposite Atticus from the usually cheerful carefree one.

"What\s wrong with her?" Syrus asked.

"She was found unconscious outside her campus." Atticus replied. "She had her Duel Disk with her and her cards were spread all around. She didn't have a fever, completely opposite, she feels like she's been frozen." Atticus sighed. "What's more, her pulse is weaker than usual and she won't respond to anything…"

"This is terrible…" Jaden thought looking down at his friend, lying in bed with a breathing mask on.

"No… my dear Alexis…" Chazz sobbed, having his hands clenched into fists and what appeared to be a tear coming out of his eye, something anyone wouldn't see Chazz doing out in the open.

"Whoa, calm down Chazz." Bastion said, looking at Chazz worried.

"So is she still all intact? No injuries?" Hassleberry asked.

"No, she's fine physically, but, it's as if Alexis lost her mind. She won't say anything, she won't react even to pinching." Atticus spoke. "If I could only help her…"

"I have an idea!" Chazz suddenly shouted. "Maybe she's under a curse."

"A curse?" Syrus asked, feeling worried over the manner Chazz was acting.

"Yea, a curse." Chazz nodded. "Something which has made Alexis into what she is now. So maybe we can break the curse somehow."

"And how could we do that if you don't mind me asking?" Bastion spoke, having a pretty good guess what at least Chazz had in mind.

"Perhaps a kiss from her one true lover will awaken her." Chazz said, beginning to blush faintly. This in turn made everyone gasp or sweatdrop.

"Are you crazy Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"We knew you were already, but I had no idea you'd go so over the line!" Bastion added.

"It's worth a try… right?" Chazz asked.

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Why won't anyone understand our love?" Chazz asked as tears flowed down his eyes like miniature waterfalls.

"You need to take a chill pill soldier!" Hassleberry demanded, getting seriously annoyed.

"This isn't some Sleeping Beauty story you know." Syrus added.

"But we still have to find some way to get her back to normal." Jaden said. "Alexis is our friend and she needs our help." He spoke determined.

"By the way, has anyone noticed that Jason hasn't been seen all day?" Hassleberry spoke out of the blue.

Everyone went quiet at first since Alexis's condition was more grave than the whereabouts of their new friend. However, it did raise little interest.

"I do admit, I haven't seen him around all day either, even at campus." Bastion replied.

"You think he's still asleep?" Jaden asked.

"No ones a bigger sleeper than you Jaden, impossible." Chazz blurted.

"But what's a new student got to do in all of this?" Atticus asked.

"Dunno, but maybe he might know something." Jaden replied.

"What makes you say that?" Syrus asked.

"I dunno actually, but I think it's just weird not showing up for his first real day at the Academy." Jaden replied.

"You're not sayin' he's gone out like Alexis?" Hassleberry asked.

"I don't know that either, but let's hope not, we should go check on him just in…" But before Jaden could finish his words, a black portal opened before everyone in the room.

"What in Sam hill?!" Hassleberry shouted in surprise.

A figure in a black robe and hood stepped out from the portal, the hood covering his head so that his face couldn't be seen.

"Who are you?!" Jaden asked demandingly, having seen his share of strange people during his time spent at Duel Academy.

The person at first didn't reply, but he then let out a shady chuckle before raising his hand and pointing it at Alexis. In an instant Alexis's body was coated in darkness and as fast as it happened, her form disappeared.

"Alexis!" Atticus exclaimed in shock. "What did you do to her?!" He yelled at the hooded figure.

"Her heart now belongs to the darkness…" The figure replied curtly. "Without her heart, she refuses to exist in the world of light."

"Why you…" Jaden along with Chazz, Bastion, Atticus and Hassleberry charged at the figure, but he retreated back into the black portal, which then disappeared and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Who was that feller?" Hassleberry wondered looking around in case the figure was still there.

"Who cares who he was, he's got Alexis!" Jaden said.

"But what did he mean by her heart belonging to darkness?" Bastion asked.

"Hmm…" Jaden thought for a moment. "I dunno, but whatever it meant, it can't be good… We better go check up on Jason at first."

"I'll go report my sister's disappearance." Atticus volunteered. "I don't know what happened, but Sheppard better know this."

"Alright. And don't worry Atticus, we'll find Alexis one way or another." Jaden replied assuring.

With that, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion and Hassleberry made off for the Ra-Yellow dorm to check up on their friend Jason, hoping he hadn't eneded up in the same state as Alexis.

-

Jason Takanohana, or at least an entity that looked like him stood in front of his window, having his room kept dark, fitting for his eerie dark gaze. He saw his fellow students Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion and Hassleberry running towards the dorm, aware of what was happening.

Jason grinned in approval. "I knew taking her shell away from here would spark things up a notch." He thought looking down at the running students. "Totally unaware that the enemy is closer than they think, along with the end of their time in the world of light and the end of the world itself…"

-

"So, it appears your little experiment worked for once Vexen." A robed figure said.

"I beg your pardon?!" Asked an infuriated Vexen. "I know some of my experiments may end up in failure, but it's natural for all scientists. Even Einstein made mistakes once in a while."

"Really?" Asked a female robed figure who was laying on what looked like an ordinary couch, reading a book titled 'Marquis de Sade'. "I always thought your experiments were made to get a laugh out of."

Vexen's hands clenched into fists and his whole arms started shaking as his face turned red from anger.

"Look here you…" Vexen yelled until a black portal opened in the side of the room and out stepped another robed figure.

"How about we try to at least get along and give Vex here some credit at least." Said the figure.

"At least some people here know how to appreciate my genius, unlike you bums." He said jerking a finger towards the hooded figure who spoke to him first. "You, Axel and Larxene are by far the worst!"

The figure named Axel shed his hood, revealing a head of spiky red hair, reminding of fire and green eyes with small upside-down triangle marking under his eyes. "Hey, I said it WORKED for once."

Vexen in turn said nothing and walked out of the room, which appeared to be a library, muttering something no one could make out.

"Remember who got you two in Axel alright?" The hooded figure who had just entered said. "After all, you wouldn't want the Superior to know since he puts a lot of trust in Vexen's handiwork."

"Yea, whatever ya say Xigbar." Axel said.

"Good." The hooded man Xigbar nodded in satisfaction. "Now if you excuse me, there's a bowl of walnuts with my name on it." He said as he disappeared into another black portal.

"…I'd like to crack his nuts with his head…" Larxene murmured as she continued reading her book.

What Larxene said made the red haired man Axel glance at her with a blunt look on his face.

-

Jaden and his friends arrived at the Ra-Yellow dorm and made their way to Jason's room.

"It begins…" Jason thought looking at his door in approval.

Jaden knocked on the door hard and called out Jason's name. "Yo! Jason, you in there?!"

The door opened, revealing the newcomer of Ra-Yellow.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jason asked, unbeknownst to Jaden and his friends, asked as a normal person.

"Thank goodness you're not like what happened to Alexis." Jaden replied in relief.

"Alexis? What's wrong with her?" Jason asked. "Of course there's something wrong since her heart is now mine…" He thought deep in his mind.

"She was unconscious and according to her brother, she wasn't responding to anything. And the next thing that happened was this guy in a black cloak coming in a making her disappear." Syrus in turn explained.

"He's standing right in front of you, but how could you fools know?" Jason thought. "A black hood you say?" Jason asked. "You know, I heard some of the students talking about a guy in a black cloak hanging out in the woods yesterday evening."

"In the woods? Where there?" Bastion asked.

"I don't remember exactly. But perhaps we should all go investigate and see if we can find him and maybe find Alexis." Jason explained.

"That's not a bad idea soldier." Hassleberry said. "Alright, let's say we go huntin' down a cloaked creep?"

All in agreement, the whole group headed off into the woods of Duel Island, not knowing that among them was in fact a traitor.

"Hehe. This is going so well." Jason thought, running behind the group with an evil smile on his face. "Right into my trap."

-

Somewhere in an unknown location, Vexen was sitting down on a couch which seemed to be in a normal looking living room with two cream white couches, a wooden lacquered coffee table with a tea pot on it and a big screen TV along with a table in the side with well kept bonsai trees and other potted plants. He held a tea cup in his hand that had the symbol 'IV' on it and was watching the television. Just then in walked a blond cloak wearing man with blond hair combed into a mullet and was carrying what looked like a large blue, strangely shaped sitar.

"Yo Vexen. What 'cha doing?" He asked.

"Watching my experiment in action Demyx." Vexen replied. "So far he's already got two hearts."

"Whoa, can I see?" The man named Demyx asked, hopping over on to the couch and sitting next to Vexen, his sitar disappearing as a flash of bubbles.

"Sure, why not?" Vexen replied. "Tea?"

"Sure."

-

Jaden and his friends arrived in the woods equipped with their Duel Disks in search of the hooded person who took away their friend Alexis, not knowing that the culprit was closer than they thought…

"The forest is too large to cover in one group." Bastion said looking around the wide forest area of Duel Island. "I suggest we split into groups in order to cover more ground. Me and Hassleberry will cover the north side, Jaden, you and Syrus cover the south while Chazz and Jason cover the east."

"Sounds good." Jaden nodded. "C'mon Syrus." He and Syrus ran off into the southern direction.

Bastion and Hassleberry went the opposite from Jaden and Syrus while Chazz and Jason went east, Chazz knowing the area. It was close to the strange well where he found his Ojama Green and Ojama Black along with many other Duel Monster cards considered weak, which he had to use to defeat his brother Slade in a duel to ensure the Academy's future. But that wasn't important right now. He had to find the black hooded figure in order to rescue her 'beloved' Alexis.

"Dirty black cloaked freak, taking me and Alexis apart." Chazz muttered. "When I find him, I'll duel him, then I'll make him give back Alexis, then I'll pound him, then I'll…" He carried on ranting as he hastily ran through the forest path, unaware that his partner had disappeared…

"The poor insignificant fool…" Jason thought running through the trees, being slightly difficult since Duel Islands forests were very lush and had never been cut down, except for the areas where the school's buildings were constructed. "Not knowing that his so dear Alexis is right here, with me." That's when he stumbled to an opening with an old well sticking out of the ground. "Oh, what have we here?" He wondered walking closer to the well.

He looked down the well, noticing a rope ladder that lead down, indicating the place hadn't had water for many years. Another easy way to tell was the sunlight shining in and showing the bottom of the well.

"Yes, this will make a perfect arena." Jason thought. "Not so disgustingly bright like outside." He hissed looking up at the sky. "And Jaden won't hear us if we're under ground." He closed his eyes, but instantly looked to his left, as if sensing something. "Yes, I sense Chazz's heart in that direction, perfect…" He ran off in Chazz's direction, licking his side teeth, which all of a sudden looked like fangs instead of normal teeth…

Chazz in turn was still running, grumbling now that he'd lost his partner. Not that he'd cared about Jason at the given moment, but if he were to show up without Jason, he'd get blamed by everyone and he was annoyed to his limits already.

"First Alexis is stolen and now I have to run looking around for Jason. Just how worse can this day get?" He wondered while he ran, slamming some low branches out of the way of his eyes. All of a sudden he saw Jason only a few feet away, but neither of them had time to stop all of a sudden and they both crashed into each other.

-

"Ouch…" Demyx said wincing at the collision between Chazz and Jason.

"Indeed…" Vexen bluntly replied, afterwards taking a sip of his tea.

-

"Ow…" Chazz groaned rubbing his forehead. "Watch where you're going next time alright?" He asked annoyed.

"Yea, sorry…" Jason groaned also as he covered his forehead. "That's a bruise for sure…"

"Besides, where were you going in such a hurry?" Chazz asked.

"Oh, I saw the black cloaked guy…" Jason replied, still wincing from the pain in his forehead.

"What?!" Chazz asked surprised. "Where?!" He asked demandingly.

Jason pointed the way he came from. "He went down that well over there in that opening."

"Fitting." Chazz smirked. "I got two of the stooges from there and now I go there to save Alexis. Out of my way Jason, the Chazz has a job to do." Chazz said, shoving Jason a tad to the side.

"He fell for it…" Jason thought with a smirk. "The foolishness of those with a heart…"

Chazz and Jason arrived at the well. They climbed down into the well where originally hundreds of abandoned Duel Monster cards laid, but now it was just an average empty well. Chazz looked around in search of the cloaked figure, but all he saw was rocks and dirt.

"You sure you saw him come in here?" Chazz asked looking around in different directions, being sharp as possible.

"Yea, with my own two eyes." Jason replied.

"Then where is he?!" Chazz asked angrily.

"Simple, he's right here…" Said Jason in a more sinister manner.

Chazz's Ojama Duel Spirits appeared. They were all looking at Jason, shivering in fear at the sight of Jason, whose eyes now glowed red and his side teeth had turned into sharp fangs. Also his hair began turning darker and sticking up. His muscles also grew slightly, making him look much less human. Chazz finally gained the courage to turn around, only to gasp in horror of the sight of Jason, or at least what used to be Jason.

The creature which was originally Jason held out his arm and activated his Duel Disk. He then chuckled evilly. "You fell for it you fool…" He spoke in a demonic tone of his original voice.

Chazz stepped backwards in fear. "W-what are you?!" He stuttered.

"I am here to take your heart, just like I did to your dear Alexis." Jason laughed.

This made Chazz's teeth clench together as he suddenly activated his Duel Disk.

"Hand her over or I'll beat you again creep!" Chazz threatened, his fear subsiding.

"Sure, if you can only defeat me, but that's impossible you fool." Jason replied, licking his fangs in anticipation. He pointed his arm upwards, the hole of the well disappearing. "There's no escape Chazz Princeton."

"Well, since I'm stuck down here with your ugly face, let's get this over with!" Chazz replied.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

"Let's see how tough you really are!" Chazz said drawing a card. "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Chazz summoned a basic dragon-type monster with 1400 attack points and 1100 defense points.

"That's your opening move?" Jason asked. "Too bad." He drew a card. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Jason summoned a wind attributed dragon with 1900 attack points and 1600 defense points. "And I'll also play a facedown card. Then I attack your pathetic Masked Dragon with Luster Dragon! Attack with Emerald Blaze!" Jason commanded.

Luster Dragon blew out green flames from its mouth, decimating Masked Dragon easily, but Chazz could only smirk.

"Thanks, 'cuz now that he's destroyed in battle, I can special summon a dragon with 1500 attack points or less from my deck and I summon my Armed Dragon LV3." Chazz played a weak dragon with 1200 attack points.

"Fine, then I end my battle phase." Jason said.

"Good, because when Armed Dragon LV3 survives your battle phase, I can send him to the graveyard to special summon the more powerful Armed Dragon LV5!" Chazz did as he said and summoned Armed Dragon LV5, a bulky dragon with 2400 attack points. "And why just have him when I can do this." Chazz flashed a card. "I play the spell card Level Up to evolve Armed Dragon even further into LV7." Chazz then summoned Armed Dragon's second last form. This form of Armed Dragon looked like a robotic red dragon with 2800 attack points. "How do you like them apples?" Chazz asked.

"Very impressive Chazz. For a duelist who's about to loose his heart due to his ignorance." Jason replied with a smirk.

"Really? Is this ignorant?! Armed Dragon, attack Luster Dragon with Dragon Talon Terror!" Chazz commanded.

Armed Dragon did as it was told and slashed Luster Dragon to bits with one swipe of its claws. This reduced Jason's life points from 4000 to 3100.

"I'm done. Your turn creep." Chazz informed.

"Very nice indeed." Jason drew a card. "Let's see how you handle this. I play Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode!" Jason played a small bird shaped dragon with 1600 attack points. But then I play Level Up myself, sending him to the Graveyard, in which my facedown activates, which is Super Rejuvenation. With that, Horus grows into a level six monster!" With that, the tiny Horus was replaced by its larger more powerful form, but it lacked attack points since it had only 2300, no match for Chazz's Armed Dragon.

"So what?" Chazz asked. "With 500 less attack points than my Armed Dragon, I'll make short work of that."

"Who knows. Because I also play a facedown card and end my turn there, in which I get to draw a card because of Super Rejuvenation." Jason replied.

"I'll make this quick and painless!" Chazz threatened drawing his next card. "Because I discard Despair from the Dark from my hand to destroy all of your face-up monsters with 2800 or less attack points!"

"Actually not, for I activate my trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, which sends your Dragon out of the game until your turn's end phase." Jason retaliated.

"Fine, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards… and I'll end my turn there." Chazz said.

With that Chazz's Armed Dragon returned to the field.

Jason drew his next card. "Not bad, but not good either." Jason said. "I activate the equip spell card Megamorph!" Jason placed an equip spell card into his Duel Disk. "And since I have less life points at the moment, my Horus's attack points are doubled!"

Horus screeched from a surge of energy, raising its attack points to 4600.

-

"Whoa, your invention is good…" Demyx said in awe.

"Just wait, it gets better." Vexen replied in satisfaction. "I do hope he uses that card I gave him from my personal collection."

"From your personal collection?" Demyx asked.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of the card Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning?" Vexen asked.

"Yea…" Demyx replied.

"Well, if we're lucky, we'll see some fireworks even more impressive than that." Vexen smirked evilly. "With my experiment using 'it' along with the Blue-Eyes cards, he'll be unstoppable. Pity I'll have to destroy him when his work is done…" Vexen thought, drinking up the last drops of his tea.

-

"Horus, attack Armed Dragon with Black Flamethrower!" Jason commanded, making his dragon blow black fire at Armed Dragon, making it explode and making Chazz take 1800 points of damage, dropping his life points down to 2200. "Since Horus destroyed a monster, I can now evolve it into level eight!" Jason's level 6 Horus was replaced by the larger and more buffer Horus. "I'm done. It's your move Chazz."

Chazz growled in anger. "My heart stays and Alexis's comes back where it belongs!" Chazz drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two, and look what I'm discarding." Chazz flashed the two cards he chose to discard. They were V-Tiger Jet and Ojamagic. "When Ojamagic goes to the graveyard, I get my three Ojamas to my hand. And while I do that I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card to bring back my Armed Dragon LV5!"

"What a waste. That monster won't survive against my Horus." Jason replied.

"Well, what if I discard a little card called Armed Dragon LV10, in which your Horus becomes destroyed!" Chazz sent his most powerful Armed Dragon to the graveyard to destroy Horus.

"What?!" Jason gasped.

All of a sudden Armed Dragon fired the spikes on its shoulders like missiles that decimated the level eight Horus.

-

"What?! Is my experiment loosing?!" Vexen yelled. "That useless piece of garbage! I modified its deck to be flawless and it's loosing to some Slifer-ranked student! He even let that brat use a spell card while Horus in its level eight form can destroy the card and its effect!"

Vexen's ranting and swinging of his arms made Demyx inch away to avoid getting hit by his fists.

-

"Now Armed Dragon! Attack him directly!" Chazz commanded.

Armed Dragon punched out at Jason, dropping the unsuspecting monster/human's life points to 700.

"I'll also summon Ojama Yellow and then play Polymerization!" Chazz flashed a spell card. "And since I have the other two Ojamas in my hand I can fuse them to create Ojama King!"

The three Ojamas hopped out of their cards and banged their heads together, which made them fuse into a large, white humanoid with two tentacle eyes, a large nose and a large mouth with large white teeth. It wore a crown on its head and wore a pair of red underwear the Ojamas wore on its waist and another on its head. Chazz played it in defense mode since it's attack point were zero, while its defense points were 3000.

"Now I have Armed Dragon to smash you and Ojama King to ensure my defense. Looks like this battle's all mine." Chazz said, sure of his victory.

Jason's eyes glowed even redder as he played down two facedown cards. "Two facedowns and I also summon Mirage Dragon in defense mode!" Jason had no choice but to play a monster in defense mode, which had only 600 defense points. "Your move."

"Great, I was getting bored of this duel anyway." Chazz said as he drew a card. "Armed Dragon, pulverize that Mirage Dragon!"

Mirage Dragon was beaten to a pulp by Armed Dragon. Jason growled in a demonic tone as he drew his next card.

"I play Monster Reborn and play Mirage Dragon back in defense mode. I then play Dark Blade also in defense mode, and during that I activate the trap card Gift of the Mystical Elf, which gives me 300 life points for every monster on my side of the field, so I get back 600 in all, so now I have 1300. Your move Chazz." Jason did a desperate move.

"Fine then. My draw." Chazz drew a card. "I play Ojamandala, which lets me summon my three Ojamas to the field. Then I activate Ojamuscle. With this card by sacrificing all of my Ojamas, except Ojama King, I can boost his attack points by 1000 times all the Ojamas I sacrifice, and I sacrifice all three of them.

"Okay Ojamas, come to papa." Said Ojama King. It then stretched out is tongue and grabbed the three Ojamas, swallowing them. Then its muscles grew immensely large, boosting its attack points to 3000.

"Now I switch Ojama King to attack mode and attack your last monster with Ojama King and Armed Dragon!" Chazz yelled.

Mirage Dragon was blown back into the graveyard by Armed Dragon and Dark Blade was smashed by Ojama King's bodyslam attack.

Jason, or whatever he now was drew a card, feeling almost sure of his defeat, but when he saw the card he drew, his grin came back. He began to chuckle, then the chuckle turned to a laugh and the laugh finally turned to a crazed cackle.

"What's so funny freak?!" Chazz asked enraged.

"Your fate has been sealed!" Jason exclaimed in sadistic glee. "I send a Light and Dark attribute monster, which are my Mirage Dragon and Dark Blade, out of the game to special summon the ultimate of all dragons!" The card in Jason's hand began to glow with a purple aura, and suddenly lightning bolts began shooting out of it. Jason placed the card onto his Duel Disk. Then a large dark rift formed in the field.

"What the?!" Chazz gasped, now fearing for his own life. "What kind of card is that?!"

Jason continued to cackle wildly. "Arise Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!!!"

From the rift emerged a creature Chazz had never seen before. It stood several feet taller than Armed Dragon or Ojama King. Its body was surrounded by what looked like golden armor and had red hair on the back of its head. It also had two large horns on its head. It's attack power was 3000.

Chazz was starting to sweat from the monsters appearance and power, but then remembered that his monsters together can defeat it.

"It's okay. With 3000 attack points, my Ojama King will take it with him…" Chazz spoke while shivering.

"I don't think so." Jason grinned.

"What?!" Chazz gasped.

"Yes. You see, when Chaos Emperor Dragon is on the field, I can give up a thousand life points to destroy every card on the field and in our hands and send them to the graveyard excluding Chaos Emperor Dragon. And for every card it destroys, you loose 300 life points!" Jason cackled.

"No!" Chazz yelled from fear.

Chaos Emperor Dragon glowed yellow for a few seconds. It then let out a terrifying, ear piercing roar that shook the entire cavern. In an instant Armed Dragon and Ojama King were blown to bits and both players had to discard their whole hands. Chazz had two cards in his hand while Jason had one. With the amount of cards destroyed, Chazz lost 1500 life points. He looked up at the infamous dragon in horror. He was fully aware that no duelist on the planet could defeat something like that, probably not even Yugi Mutou. Now he knew his time was up and he'd end up the same as Alexis.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon, finish him off with Chaos Giga Flare!" Jason commanded pointing at Chazz.

With that Chaos Emperor Dragon charged up a ball of green fire and blew it towards Chazz, whose life points fell down to zero. Chazz fell to his knees in defeat, feeling so weak all of a sudden. It had to be pure fear. Fear emanated from the monster that was once Jason, which stared at Chazz with his evil grin.

"You were so close and still you couldn't pull off victory." Jason said. "I commend you Chazz Princeton, you truly are a remarkable example of a duelist, but now it's over!" Jason opened his palm and pointed it at Chazz. "Your heart now belongs to darkness!" He yelled.

All of a sudden Chazz's body froze and a terrible pain erupted in his chest. But he couldn't do anything, his body went numb and he couldn't even shout. Everything around him became darker and his mind began to slip…

"Boss!" Was the last thing Chazz heard, the voices of his Ojamas screaming out to him in unison, but he then fell down, his heart floating out from his body and getting absorbed into Jason's palm.

The heart surged with power through Jason's body and he let out a louder yell. With the his hair grew longer and his body became covered in a dark purple, scaly looking uniform with a black heart with an X going through its middle.

-

"Whoa… I gotta hand it to you Vexen, your invention kicks…" Demyx said in awe, seeing the transformation of Jason.

"Why thank you Demyx." Vexen replied gratefully. "Now we need only four hearts and we can finally be complete. And who do we have to thank?" Vexen asked no on in particular. "Me… and the darkness of Jason's heart." Vexen grinned evilly looking at his masterpiece of an invention. "Beware Jaden Yuki, your end is coming." He thought as the TV showed Jaden and Syrus running through the woods.

-

A/N: Okay, I gave you a third chapter, but that'll do for now, unless I find nothing better to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried mixing up some humor along with some drama, something I'm not that good at. Bye for now. Keep on rocking.


	4. Chapter 4: The Heartless

Chapter 4: The Heartless

Down in the well of the lost cards, the monstrous form of a being that used to be Jason Takanohana stood victorious over the defeated Chazz Princeton, who now laid lifeless on the ground. Reason for this condition was Jason stealing Chazz's heart, which made Jason grow more powerful and more frightening by appearance, now having fangs replacing his side teeth, his hair becoming longer, darker and sticking up in certain points, his eyes now had a ghastly red glow and his clothes were replaced by a purple scaly outfit with a symbol of a black heart with a red X in it. He cackled madly looking at his own arms in satisfaction.

"My body just keeps on getting better and better…" He thought. "And who do I need to thank for it? Oh yes. That incompetent fool Vexen! Ha! I was cooped up in that fool Jason's heart from the day I was born, never getting an entrance, just sitting within his heart, watching all his foolishness. But that's now changed. Thanks to that old geezer I am now free and free to do what I like most! Stealing the ultimate seven hearts of the most powerful duelists in the world! Now with three of them in my grasp, there is nothing the remaining four will do! After that this whole world will be covered in darkness! I will rule this world as the ultimate entity, an entity of the darkness that is Oblivion!" With that he let out another crazed cackle. "Now to shed myself of this foolish name… now what would suit me the most of all, an entity of Oblivion… Oblivion… yes, that's perfect… Obliviex!"

The entity now calling himself Obliviex looked down at Chazz's empty body and smirked.

"Looks like this world no longer needs you Chazz." He pointed his hand at Chazz. "Why don't you go wait in darkness until I unleash it all upon this realm of light?"

With those words said, Chazz's body was covered in darkness and disappeared in an instant.

"Now I will claim the ultimate of all hearts, after that, the final three will fall like leaves of autumn." He looked up to the now uncovered entrance to the well. "Jaden Yuki, you're next."

-

Up above on the ground, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and Hassleberry met up in a forest path, having not found any trace of the black hooded man they were searching.

"So you didn't find anything either huh?" Jaden asked.

"Unfortunately, nope." Hassleberry replied. "Not even a peek of anything black."

"Aw man," Jaden groaned. "But where're Chazz and Jason?"

"Beats me, I didn't see them?" Syrus replied.

"Knowing Chazz, he probably got himself and Jason lost." Bastion said. "Figures, now we're going to have to look for them as well…"

"Well if we're going to find anything or anyone today, maybe we should start with those two." Jaden figured. "They went north so…"

"Jaden! Jaden!" Came a frantic, high-pitched scream.

In reflex, Jaden looked to the direction of the noise, which was exactly where Cahazz and Jason had headed. Instead of Chazz or Jason, it was the three Ojama brothers flying towards him, seeming to be in panic from the looks on their faces.

"Hey, where's Chazz?" Jaden asked Ojama Yellow.

"It's terrible Jaden!" The yellow humanoid yelled.

"Absolutely horrifying!" Ojama Green added.

"And downright awful to boot!" Added Ojama Black.

"Umm, Jaden, who are you talking to?" Bastion asked concerned, not having the ability to see Duel Spirits.

"What's horrifying? Where's Chazz and Jason?" Jaden asked again.

"He got boss! That Jason guy beat boss and did something to him!" Ojama Yellow yelled in panic.

"What?!" Jaden gasped. Jaden's Duel Spirit Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder and it seemed to be looking at something angrily.

"Did someone say my name?" Asked a gloomy voice all of a sudden.

In an instant standing between the group was Jason, who seemed paler than usual and had black lines under his eyes. But his eyes however did not seem anywhere human, making everyone look up at them in terror.

"Agh! It's him! Run for your lives!" Ojama Yellow yelled and disappeared in a puff of smoke along with his two brothers.

"J-Jason?" Jaden took a slow step towards what he thought was Jason. "I-is it true? You're the cloaked duelist?"

"Say it ain't so…" Hassleberry prayed.

Jason in turn closed his eyes and chuckled.

"No… Jason is gone…" He whispered. His eyes suddenly opened and glowed crimson red and his teeth became bared, only his side teeth were once again fangs. "And Obliviex is here!!!" He bellowed out with a mad smile on his face.

Everyone stepped back in fear as a dark red aura burst from beneath what used to be Jaden and his clothes transformed into a purple scaly outfit with a black heart on his chest with a red X in the middle. His hair also became longer and rose up to appear spikier than usual.

"Great Scott!" Bastion gasped.

"What is he?!" Hassleberry asked in terror.

"Your hearts will soon be mine!" The being calling himself Obliviex yelled and the entire surrounding was suddenly surrounded by darkness. Everything the eyes could see was covered in eerie blackness. Strangely, even without light, everyone could see each other perfectly.

"Jason! What happened to you?!" Jaden asked in fear of what happened to his new friend.

"I told you fool, Jason is no longer, and I Obliviex take his place in this world." Obliviex retorted. "And you Jaden, you will duel me right here and now, so that I may take your heart!" Obliviex demanded as he activated his Duel Disk.

"My heart?" Jaden asked, bringing his hand to his chest.

"Yes, your heart." Obliviex nodded. "I already took your friends Alexis's and Chazz's hearts and now its your turn!"

"But that's impossible!" Bastion cut in. "Cutting out a person's heart can't be done with keeping the person alive just like that!" Bastion explained. "Alexis was alive and she had everything intact!"

"That's because I don't mean your organ you fool." Obliviex replied sternly. "I mean your essence as a person and a duelist Jaden. Now fight me so that I can collect your heart and the remaining three I still need."

"W-what a re you talking about?" Jaden stuttered, stepping away from Obliviex.

"You heard me Jaden!" Obliviex said. "You see, there are seven hearts of unique power that belong to seven chosen duelists who could overcome darkness itself, like the Shadow Riders for instance. But instead of your soul, I want what keeps you bind to the realm of light, your heart, your understanding of good and evil, your passion for dueling itself!"

"How can you know all of this?!" Syrus asked, though shivering, still managed to make full sense of his words.

"A wise geezer who gave me life told me." Obliviex replied. "You see, by releasing the darkness within the heart of Jason Takanohana through his memories and sob story of his 'dear' departed sister, it stirred the darkness enough to release it and overcome his light, giving me complete control over this body, which I evolved through absorbing the hearts of the seven chosen duelists. First was Jason himself, but his heart already became mine when I was born, then came Alexis and then Chazz."

"Y-you hurt my friends!" Jaden yelled in anger. "Give them back their heart Obliviex! Leave them out of this!" He continued swinging his arm in frustration.

Obliviex chuckled at Jaden's threats. "Fool, the only way I'll give back their hearts is if you defeat me. And after I've caught the most powerful of the seven hearts, the remaining three of Bastion Misawa, Tyranno Hassleberry and Zane Truesdale will fall to my grasp even sooner! After I have all seven, I will continue devouring the hearts of the weak and plunge the world into darkness for all eternity! And I will be the ultimate being, the only being capable to live in darkness, a Heartless!" Obliviex cackled once again after his long speech.

"Wait," Bastion stepped up. "If you want to get to Jaden, you will have to get through me." He said stepping in front of Jaden.

"And me, ugly!" Hassleberry ran up in front of Jaden as well.

"Guys, wait…" Jaden tried to speak.

"Jaden, if Hassleberry and I duel him first, even if we just lose, you will stand a much better chance when we reveal anough of his deck structure." Bastion explained, but his words did nothing to sink into Jaden's head.

"No!" Jaden snapped. "He's after me and I'll deal with him!" He insisted. "I don't want to loose you guys along with Chazz, Alexis and Jason!"

"But Sarge, we…" Hassleberry tried, to persuade Jaden.

"But nothing. Guys, I'll take him down right now." Jaden said. "Just trust me."

Bastion and Hassleberry looked at Jaden, surprised of his sudden outburst. But before they could continue persuading Jaden to let them duel in his place, they saw something ion Jaden's eyes. Determination, some which no one they'd seen could possess. After thinking it over, Bastion and Hassleberry stood down.

"Alright then, he's all yours Jaden." Bastion said.

"Go get back our buddies Sarge, we're countin' on ya." Hassleberry also said while stepping aside.

"Oh yea, time to throw down!" Jaden said with a determined voice while activating his Duel Disk.

"About time too, I was starting to get bored." Obliviex said, still keeping his sadistic smile on his face.

"Alright Obliviex, the wagers are set. You win, you get my heart, but if I win, you give my friends their hearts back!" Jaden reminded the being of darkness demandingly.

"Very well Jaden. Let's begin then." Obliviex drew five cards. "But since your heart's so well on the line, I'll even let you go first."

"Alright then, my draw!" Jaden drew a card. "I first summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Jaden summoned a monster with 800 attack points and 1200 defense points. "And because Bubbleman's the only monster I have out, I'm allowed to draw two more cards from my deck!" Which he did. "Sweet, I equip my Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster, giving him 800 additional attack points! I'll then play a facedown and end my turn."

"Well, that went pretty well don't cha think?" Hassleberry asked.

"Yes, because with Bubble Blaster, Bubbleman's attack points were doubled to 1600 and he can survive one battle against a stronger monster of Jaden merely sacrifices the Blaster." Bastion agreed.

"My turn." Obliviex drew a card. "I play Dark Blade in attack mode! And I also equip him with the Sword of Dark Destruction, powering his attack points by 400, but decreasing his defense points by 200." With that Dark Blade's right-handed sword was switched with a smaller green bladed sword. "Then I attack your Bubbleman! Destroy him Dark Blade!"

Dark Blade leapt at Bubbleman, swinging its newly acquired sword down at Bubbleman, breaking his Bubble Blaster into bits.

"Sorry bro, but by sacrificing his Blaster, Bubbleman isn't destroyed." Jaden added.

"Don't forget you still loose life points since my Dark Blade has 2200 attack points!" Obliviex reminded.

With that Jaden's life points dropped down to 3600.

"I finish the turn by playing a facedown." Oblixiex added.

"Alright, here I go." Jaden thought as he drew a card. Looking at his hand, he instantly got a great idea. "Alright, now I play Polymerization, in which I fuse together my Bubbleman with Elemental Heroes Avian and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Tempest!" in only two turns Jaden managed to summon a monster with 2800 attack points. "Now look who's on top of the game Obliviex! Tempest, attack his Dark Blade with Glider Strike!"

Tempest fired a blast of energy from its right hand's cannon, which made Dark Blade explode, dropping Obliviex's life points to 3400.

"Now's your turn Obliviex! Do your worst!" Jaden threatened.

"If you knew my worst you fool, you'd regret ever saying that!" Obliviex retorted as he drew a card. "I first play Monster Reborn from my hand to bring back Dark Blade, but he won't be around long, for I sacrifice it and summon White-Horned Dragon!" Obliviex now summoned a red, sleek dragon with a white blade-like horn on its head. It's attack power was only 2200 though.

"What was the point of that?" Syrus asked. "That dragon's not strong enough against Tempest."

Bastion in turn gasped after remembering the new dragon that Obliviex played.

"A good point Syrus!" Bastion replied. "White-Horned Dragon has a special ability which allows Jason… I mean Obliviex to remove up to five spell cards in Jaden's graveyard to boost its power by 300 times every card he sends."

"Correct, that in turn makes my dragon's power 2800, equal to Tempest." Obliviex remarked. "But since he's not strong enough yet, I play a card facedown and let Jaden have a go."

"That's music to my ears buddy." Jaden said as he drew his next card. "I summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther in attack mode!" Jaden summoned one of his special Neo-Specian card, this one being a black panther wearing a purple cape that had 1000 attack points and 500 defense points. "When I summon Dark Panther, he can take the form of any creature on the field, and I choose your White-Horned Dragon!" With that Black Panther's body reshaped to look like White-Horned Dragon, gaining all of its powers in the process. "Then I attack White-Horned Dragon with Black Panther to destroy them both!"

"That's where you're wrong fool!" Obliviex retaliated. "I play my Interdimensional Matter Transporter to send your feline friend out of the game for the remainder of this turn."

"Okay then, I attack White-Horned Dragon with Tempest instead!" Jaden retorted.

With that Tempest soared towards the dragon, pulling back its claw-equipped left arm.

"Fool, they'll destroy each other!" Obliviex sneered.

Tempest collided with White-Horned Dragon, which in turn blew white fire from its mouth, resulting in an explosion. After the smoke died down, Obliviex was surprised to see Tempest still standing while his dragon was gone.

"What?!" Obliviex gasped.

"You forgot about my Tempest's special ability." Jaden spoke. "By sending one card from my side to the field to the graveyard, like my Feather Storm I had out, I can keep Tempest from being destroyed. So now it's your turn Obliviex." With that, Jaden's Dark Panther returned.

Obliviex growled in anger as he drew his next card. "You'll regret that Jaden Yuki!" He yelled. "I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" Obliviex played the infamous dragon protecting creature. "Then I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards and then I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

"Oh, no!" Syrus gasped. "With that, Obliviex can special summon two dragons from his hand!"

"That's right little man! And the cards I chose are Luster Dragon #2 and Kaiser Glider!" Obliviex summoned two dragons, each with 2400 attack points. Luster Dragon #2 was the same Jason used against Chazz during their welcoming duel, and Kaiser Glider was a small dragon wearing golden armor. "This will hurt me a little, but it's worth it!" Obliviex pointed at Tempest. "Kaiser Glider, attack Tempest!"

Kaiser Glider roared and glided, ramming head first at Tempest. Tempest retaliated by blasting the dragon into ashes with its cannon, but before that Kaiser Glider blew out a fireball, which struck Tempest and made him disappear.

"What the?!" Jaden asked in shock.

"It's just Kaiser Glider's special ability." Obliviex spoke. "You see, when he's destroyed in battle, I can choose one monster on your side of the field and send it back to your hand, or in Tempest's case, back to your Fusion Deck. But unfortunately I loose 400 life points now…" With that Obliviex's life points fell down to 3000. "But it's not so bad as what I'm about to do to you as I attack Black Panther with Luster Dragon #2! Emerald Blaze!"

Luster Dragon #2 blew white fire from its mouth and burned Black Panther to ashes, making Jaden's life points drop to 2200.

"Oh man, now Jaden's in really hot water…" Syrus said afraid, but then his body suddenly felt as if it had frozen in place. All of a sudden he felt intense pain in his chest, making him wince in agony.

"Truesdale?! What's wrong?!" Hassleberry asked worried seeing the look on Syrus's face.

"Syrus?" Jaden wondered turning to look at his friend.

All of a sudden a pink glowing heart came out of his body and his body fell limp. The heart floated towards Obliviex and the heart was absorbed into his hand. At the same time Syrus's body disappeared into the darkness.

"Syrus!" Jaden gasped in horror. "What did you do Obliviex?!" Jaden asked demandingly, sounding as aggressive as he could to hopefully get his point across.

Obliviex's reply first came out as an evil laugh, suddenly black markings appearing under his red eyes. He then said, "I thought I'd intensify the duel a tad. Isn't that such a nice surprise?" Obliviex asked mockingly.

"Leave my friends out of this!" Jaden demanded.

"Fool. The more I do this, the weaker your heart grows and the easier its extraction will be." Obliviex said. "So from now on, for every thousand life points you loose, one of your friends looses his heart to me."

"I thought you didn't need Syrus!" Jaden retorted.

"You seemed to have forgotten when I said I can absorb any heart I want. Of course the heart of your friend Syrus doesn't satisfy me that much. But it's better than nothing." Obliviex said, grinning evilly. "I'll also end my turn by playing a face down."

"I better make this turn count, my friends hearts are on the line…" Jaden thought as he drew his next card.

-

Vexen sat alone in the living room, grinning evilly seeing how successful his creation was.

"Not only did it gain incredible intelligence, but it even figured out how to hurt one's heart." He thought. "The Superior is going to be so pleased with this…"

-

Jaden looked at his hand. In his hand he held: Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Fake Hero, Pot of Greed and Hero Shield.

"Okay, first I play the spell Pot of Greed to draw two cards," which he did, getting a trap card Elemental Mirage and O-Oversoul. "Next I play the spell card Fake Hero. This card lets me special summon one Elemental Hero to my field, but it can't attack. So I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. But since she was special summoned, I sacrifice her to summon my old bud Neos in attack mode!" Jaden summoned one of his best cards Neos, which was a warrior-type, Light attributed monster with 2500 attack points and 2000 defence points. "Then I also play down a facedown. And now I attack Luster Dragon #2 with Elemental Neos!" Jaden shouted.

Neos glided towards Luster Dragon #2. When it was in reach of the large green and blue dragon, Neos flew upwards and brought his hand above his head. With a powerful swing, he split Luster Dragon #2 into two, making Obliviex's life points drop to 2900.

"Nice move sarge! I knew you had it in ya!" Hassleberry commented.

Obliviex growled in anger while he drew a card. "It's not over yet you fool!" He looked at his hand. In it he had Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 and the trap card Negate Attack. "I sacrifice my Lord of Dragons to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon in attack mode!" Obliviex summoned Jason's favourite dragon, but having only 2300 attack points, it stood no chance against Neos. "And I play a facedown card."

"Jaden might now stand a chance, Obliviex is out of cards!" Bastion said pointing out to Obliviex's empty hand.

"Jaden, now's your chance to take him out!" Hassleberry shouted.

"You got it!" Jaden said as he drew a card. "I now play the spell card O-oversoul, which lets me summon any normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard, and I choose my Elemental Sparkman!" Jaden summoned an Elemental Hero card with 1600 attack points. "Then I attack Horus with Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden commanded.

Obliviex in turn smirked. "I activate my trap: Negate Attack!"

"Oh no!" Jaden gasped. Now his Sparkman was left open for an attack.

"So Jaden, you want to do something else or shall I begin my turn?" Obliviex asked.

Jaden looked at the two cards in his hand. "Okay, I'll play this facedown and let you go…"

"Great!" Obliviex cheered as he drew a card. "Because now it's gonna get ugly!" He looked at the only card in his hand, but decided to save it for later. "I now attack your Sparkman with Horus! Go Black Flamethrower!"

But Horus in turn didn't move, it just looked down at Obliviex as if not feeling up to the command.

"What are you doing?!" Obliviex yelled. "I said attack!"

Horus then looked down on the ground, probably trying to tell that it wasn't going to obey. This in turn enraged Obliviex. He opened his right palm a blue fireball forming over it.

"I said attack!" He hollered as he threw the fireball at Horus. The fireball exploded on contact, making Horus collapse off its feet and screech in pain. This horrified Jaden. Obliviex was unlike any villain he'd faced before. Even the last menace Sartorius wasn't as crazy and sadistic compared to Obliviex. Not only had Obliviex already stolen four hearts of Jaden's friends, but now he was abusing Jason's most precious card.

"Obliviex! Stop it!" Jaden demanded.

"Make me Jaden!" Obliviex retorted. "The only thing this overgrown bird is good for is destruction! And when I tell it what to do, it does it without question! You got that Horus?!"

The dragon however still refused to attack Jaden's monster. Now Obliviex was becoming seriously impatient as his right arm was surrounded by what looked like bolts of electricity. He then held his hand out towards Horus and shot out the bolts of lightning onto Horus, making the dragon screech louder. The electricity was putting pain on the dragon so much, that it couldn't continue disobeying. It charged up a ball of black fire in its mouth and fired it a Sparkman. Sparkman burned to nothingness in seconds, causing Jaden's life points to drop to 1500.

"Oh no, that's less than 2000!" Jaden gasped.

As if on cue, Bastion suddenly froze and the same thing happened to him like Syrus. His heart came through his chest and his body disappeared into darkness. The heart was once again absorbed through Obliviex's hand. This time his fangs grew longer and then large demon wings tore out of his back. As he opened them to their widest, it made Obliviex look even more less human.

"Bastion!" Jaden called out to his friend, but it was too late. "No!"

Obliviex in turn let out his malevolent cackle. "Now that Horus has destroyed your Sparkman, he becomes even stronger! Now by sending Horus's level six form to the graveyard, he arises as Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!" With that, the weaker Horus was lit in black fire. After a few seconds, the flame took shape of a larger form of Horus and the flames erupted off its body, revealing the larger and more powerful Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8. "And what's great about him is the fact that whenever you play a spell card, I can choose to negate its effect and destroy it. Face it Jaden, you've lost this duel! Just think, all because of this, you've doomed the world, you've doomed your friends, you've doomed the light, everything in this realm will become coated in darkness! And it's your entire fault Jaden! Because compared to me you're just a looser!"

"Don't listen to that winged, heart stealing creep Sarge!" Hassleberry shouted. "You can still come out okay with this!"

Jaden looked back at Hassleberry. He smiled and gave a thumbs-up and then turned to look at Obliviex. "It's not over yet Obliviex! Not as long as I have cards in my deck and my friends backing me up!"

Obliviex smirked. "Did you forget your friends now belong to darkness? They can't hear you. Nor do they know you anymore! Once a heart falls to a Heartless, it is lost in the emptiness, it can only be recovered if I am destroyed, but seeing as how this battle has turned out, those hearts will remain lost. But don't worry Jaden, at least you won't remember anything once you fall into darkness."

"Alright then." Jaden spoke. "But it's till not going to end like that." Jaden said as he drew a card. "Because I now summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!"

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab was a weak monster with 500 attack and defence points and had an ability to gain 400 attack points for each spell and trap card out on the field.

"So what?" Obliviex asked. "None of those monster you have can defeat my Horus, especially on this stage."

"That's what you think, because now I contact fuse my Elemental Hero Neos and Flare Scarab…" Jaden began, but Obliviex interrupted him.

"Did you forget that if you play Polymerization, my Horus will negate the effect and destroy the spell?" Obliviex asked in a belittling manner.

"Normally yea, but Neos and Flare Scarab don't need a Polymerization to fuse because of their special Contact-Fusion ability." Jaden replied with a smirk.

"What?!" Obliviex yelled.

"That's right my tall dark and grim friend." Jaden replied. "Now, Elemental Hero Neos, fuse together with Flare Scarab to form…"

Neos and Scarab fused to create a monster that looked like Neos wearing brown and black armor and had Flare Scarab's wings.

"…Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

"Well, sorry for the bad news, but that thing only has 2500 attack points while my Horus still has 3000." Obliviex spoke, not sounding a tad impressed.

"Normally again, but he gets 400 more power for every spell of trap card out on the field, so I play two facedown cards, giving him 800 more extra power." Jaden did as he said and Flare Neos's power grew to 3300.

"No!" Obliviex gasped.

"Yeehaw! Take that Obliviex!" Hassleberry said mockingly to the being of darkness.

"Now Neos, attack Horus!" Jaden commanded.

Flare Neos nodded to Jaden and glided towards Horus. Its body was coated in fire and it picked up speed. It flew through Horus, making the dragon explode from the inside and make Obliviex loose 300 life points, now having 2700.

-

"What?!" Vexen yelled after seeing Horus getting blown-up by Flare Neos. "How can this be?! That card isn't supposed to even exist!"

-

"Don't think I'm done yet Obliviex. You see, Elemental Heroes created through Contact-Fusion usually have to return to my deck during the End Phase, but before that I play a field spell card Neo Space!" With that, Jaden opened an extra compartment in his Duel Disk and placed a card inside of it. The blackness around them was replaced by what looked like outer space, but beautiful colours swirled around everywhere. "This field spell increases the power of my Neo-Spacians and Neos by 500 and keeps them from returning to my deck. And now's your turn."

Obliviex looked around him in horror. The darkness he was able to live in was gone and now light surrounded him. It began to feel as if his body began to burn and weaken.

"Y-you…" Obliviex stuttered, but he couldn't say anything. Instead, he drew a card from his deck. Though feeling suddenly weak and sweating like mad, he was able to look at the new card in his hand. Seeing it made the Heartless entity grin in salvation. "You fool… I just drew my most ultimate card!" He showed the card to Jaden, "My Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!"

"What?!" Jaden gasped.

"That can't be! Those cards aren't available anywhere!" Hassleberry said.

"Well, having an old geezer who researches this game, you can get a few useful things from someone like that." Obliviex replied. "But now I removed Dark Blade and Kaiser Glider from my graveyard out of play to…" Obliviex lifted his hand up to prepare to attach Chaos Emperor Dragon, but his hand suddenly began to shake and stop moving. "W-what the?"

Suddenly a glowing entity appeared next to Obliviex. It appeared to be holding back Obliviex's arm to stop from summoning Chaos Emperor Dragon.

"No! You won't use me for this!" The entity yelled in desperation.

Jaden suddenly realized he knew that voice. Looking closer at the entity, he made out spiky dark and light brown hair, a Ra-Yellow jacket and grey pants.

"Jason!" Jaden gasped.

"What?! Impossible!" Obliviex yelled. "You're supposed to belong to the darkness!"

"That's what you think Obliviex!" Jason retorted. "This field spell weakened your darkness enough for my heart to reach out! And now I won't let you hurt my friends any more than you already have!"

Just then another glowing entity appeared besides Jason and also held back Obliviex's arm. This one was female with blonde hair and wore an Obelisk-Blue girls' uniform.

"Alexis!" Jaden instantly recognized his friend.

Then yet another entity appeared, this one appeared behind Obliviex and pulled on his arm.

"Don't even think about it freak!" The entity yelled.

"Chazz!" Jaden called out.

Two more entities appeared to hold back Obliviex. Jaden could easily tell they were Syrus and Bastion.

"Stop your turn Obliviex or it's going to get more uncomfortable!" Alexis's threatened.

"Jaden, finish him off while he's distracted!" Bastion instructed. "Forget about rules! You have the whole world's future in your hands!"

-

Vexen was practically biting his nails from the incident that was happening on the screen.

"How can this be?!" He asked infuriated. "How can a card emit light that can overpower genuine darkness?! That's impossible!"

Unbeknownst to Vexen, a man wearing the same black cloaked watched in secret. This one had a darker complexion and had long, silver hair. He had a sad look on his face, but in truth, he felt nothing.

"Hearts that can overpower darkness of that calibre…" He thought and turned away. "I guess that's why these people are the chosen ones…"

-

"Jaden, hurry!" Chazz shouted. "He's stronger than he looks!"

"No… I won't loose my one chance…" Obliviex growled. His amr began to move, but jaggedly because of Jaden's friends holding him back.

"Jaden, hurry!" Syrus yelled.

But then Obliviex used his last strength to lift his wings and covered himself with them. It was hard to tell what was going on behind them since his wings covered all of his body. Jaden and Hassleberry were sweating just form wondering which side won, their friends, or the dark powers of Obliviex.

"Guys…" Jaden was feeling more dreadful than before.

Just then Obliviex's wings opened. Much to Jaden's horror, his friends were gone and Chaos Emperor Dragon was attached to Obliviex's Duel Disk.

"Ha! You've all failed the fate of the entire world fools!" Obliviex yelled in triumph. "Arise Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!"

Dark lightning bolts shot out in front of Obliviex and a rift opened. Out stepped the large and feared Chaos Emperor Dragon, possibly the most powerful card in all of Duel Monsters with 3000 attack points, 2500 defence points and an ability which let Obliviex surrender 1000 life points to destroy all cards on the field excluding Chaos Emperor Dragon and all cards in the players' hands.

"Well Jaden, it looks like its time to come to the darkness." Obliviex sneered. "Chaos Emperor Dragon, take my life points and destroy everything around you! Chaos Destruction!" Obliviex commanded as he dropped his life points to 1700. "Now for every card he destroys with this effect, you loose 300 life points per card!"

Chaos Emperor Dragon charged up a large green fireball in its mouth and prepared to fire it out…

"Not so fast, I play the Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Jaden retaliated. "With this card I can special summon Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh from my deck, so come on out pal! With that Jaden summoned his Duel Spirit partner.

Chaos Emperor Dragon in turn fired the green fireball into the sky, but it split into several smaller fireballs which rained down. They destroyed all cards the players had out or in their excluding Chaos Emperor Dragon. Jaden however didn't loose any points.

"What?! How's that possible?!" Obliviex asked in anger.

"Simple. By destroying Kuriboh, I take now damage for the remainder of this turn." Jaden said. "And since one of my facedown cards was Spell Calling, which has its ability activated when its destroyed. It lets me bring a Quick-Play spell card from my deck and play it facedown.

Obliviex growled. "Fine, but you won't survive anyway, I'll just use this ability again next turn.

Jaden drew a card. "Yes! I activate the spell card I have out, Reverse of Neos. This card lets me summon Elemental Hero Neos from my deck in attack mode and increase its attack and defense points by 1000."

"Well, even if you destroy my dragon, I'll still survive!" Obliviex retorted.

"Yea, which is why I normal summon this, my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" Jaden played a creature that looked like a large, brown mole with a drill-equipped collar around its neck. "And since Neos is out with him, I can Contact-Fuse them into Elemental Hero Grand Neos!"

Neos and Grand Mole became combined. They formed a large robotic version of Neos in brown armor and had claws equipped in its left hand and a drill on its right hand. It's attack power however was only 2500.

"I know he's weaker than your dragon, but he lets me send one monster you have out back into your hand…" Jaden explained and pointed at Chaos Emperor Dragon. "And I choose your Chaos Emperor Dragon.

Chaos Emperor Dragon disappeared from the field. This made Obliviex look at the field in shock.

"Now Grand Neos, attack Obliviex directly and end this duel!" Jaden commanded

Grand Neos sped towards Oblivies with its drill-equipped hand held back to prepare for a thrust.

"No! This can't be happening!!!" Obliviex yelled in disbelief. "I am supposed to rule this world as the ultimate being!!!"

Grand Neos thrust out with its drill arm, striking Obliviex point blank in the chest. Obliviex's body began to convulse uncontrollably and his wings started to wither away and the marking under his eyes began to melt off his face. Light burst out from the heart marking on his chest, along with his eyes and his mouth.

"No!!!" Obliviex yelled one last time before he was engulfed by light and everything went white.

-

"Kuri…"

Jaden groaned as he heard a high pitched voice calling out to him…

"Kuri!"

Jaden then felt something small hopping on his head. This stirred him enough to make him open his eyes. He groaned from the inexplicable headache, but managed to get up on his knees.

"Kuri!"

He looked up to see his friend Winged Kuriboh smiling at him happily.

"Kuriboh… What happened?" Jaden asked.

Kuriboh pointed to the side. Jaden looked, at first he was surprised, but then felt very relieved. Lying there on the grass were all of his friends, unconscious or asleep he didn't know, but surely alright.

"Yay! We're so glad you're okay boss!" Jaden heard. He looked to the other side to see Chazz sitting on the ground rubbing his head, his Ojamas floating in front of him happily.

"Ugh, what the heck just happened here?" Chazz groaned.

"Chazz!" Jaden shouted. "You're okay!"

"Jaden?" Chazz looked to the side. "Did you… did you win?" He asked.

"You know it buddy." Jaden said with a thumbs-up.

"I'm not your buddy!" Chazz retorted, but softened just a bit. "Well, thanks, for freeing me and all…"

Just then everyone else began to regain consciousness. Everyone felt groggy and a few had headaches, but otherwise were fine and dandy.

"Jaden, thank you." Alexis said getting up.

"I knew you could do it the whole time Sarge!" Hassleberry said joyfully and gave Jaden a pat on the shoulder.

"What a ride that was, I'm just glad that's over." Bastion remarked, earning a chuckle from almost everyone, except Chazz.

"Wait, where's Jason?" Jaden asked.

"He's over there." Alexis replied pointing to the right.

Jason sat on his knees, rubbing his head. Jaden in turn walked up to him. Jaden extended a helping hand, getting Jason to look up at him. His eyes were back to their Cerulean blue with not a hint of red. His hair and other features were back to normal and his clothes were back the way they were originally.

"Jaden…" He spoke, but rubbed his head again.

"Take my hand buddy, I'll help ya up." Jaden said.

Jason took a hold of Jaden's hand and was helped up on his feet.

"Thanks… Jaden…" Jason said, though wanting to sound grateful, his headache still remained.

"No problem. I'm just glad we got you back." Jaden replied.

"So Jason…" Alexis spoke.

"What made you become that thing?" Alexis asked.

Jason rubbed his head one more time before speaking, "I can only remember at night, some man approached me and he did something to me…" Jason spoke. "Everything then went black and I couldn't escape… I'm very thankful for you rescuing us all Jaden."

"So, any idea who this man was?" Jaden asked.

"I have no idea." Jason replied. "He was dressed in a black hooded cloak and I couldn't see his face. He said something about "serving the Organization"."

"The Organization?" Hassleberry wondered. "Any ideas men… and woman?"

"I've never heard of something as the Organization." Bastion admitted.

"What if they are the ones after our hearts?" Syrus asked.

"I think that's it." Jason said. "He said something about my heart… He said something about darkness inside mine… whatever he meant."

"I think he used your memories of your sister." Jaden said. "Obliviex said that since you brought out what happened to your sister, it weakened your heart enough for that man to manipulate you."

"That might just be it Jaden." Bastion said. "I may believe in science more, but after all I've seen here, it feels like everything denies all logic."

"One more thing." Chazz spoke up. "Where the heck did you get Chaos Emperor Dragon?"

"Yea, and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Alexis added.

"That man shattered the frame that prize Blue-Eyes was in, but it appears Pegasus must have hidden three fresh copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon along with Ultimate Dragon into it." Jason replied.

"That figures." Bastion added. "Kaiba and Pegasus have had a grudge against each other for a long time. Perhaps it was to make Kaiba jealous for there being someone else with the Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"I guess that man gave me the Chaos Emperor Dragon." Jason figured. "But I know one thing."

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

Jason took his deck and searched for the Chaos Emperor Dragon. He took it out of his deck and grabbed it from its middle with both hands.

"This card will never be used ever again!" He growled and tore the card into shreds.

-

"Whoa, uh Vexen? Are you okay?" Demyx asked.

Vexen sat on his couch, but he looked as if he'd turned to stone as he saw the Chaos Emperor Dragon getting torn to shreds.

"Poor guy…" Said Xigbat, now not wearing his hood, revealing to have grey and black hair tied to a ponytail, a large scar on his left cheek and an eye patch on his right eye. "If he had a heart he'd have a heart attack…"

Vexen suddenly sat up and screamed in anger with steam coming out of his ears.

"That stupid brat! He tore up my most valuable card!" Vexen hollered. With that, ice materialized in his hands and in a sudden broke off, revealing a blue, blade equipped shield.

"Uh oh! Hit the deck!" Xigbar yelled as he dived behind the couch. He then reached up and pulled Demyx down with him.

A horrible ranting of words best left unsaid and sounds of things breaking erupted from the living room. All around the mysterious hideout, everyone present there could hear Vexen's yelling.

"Oh bugger, there goes the TV." Said a man with blonde, very short hair and had a short beard growing and had two silver earrings on his left ear.

Another smashing sound emanated form the living room.

"And my bonsai trees…" Said a taller man with long black hair tied in long braids and had very thick sideburns and eyebrows.

The sound of wood breaking emanated next.

"And the coffee table…" Added a much shorter man with messy purplish hair.

A sound of something frail breaking emanated next.

"And my model ship…" Added a very tall, muscular man with short reddish brown hair.

"I sometimes wonder how we stand being around Vexen…" Said the black haired man bluntly.

"Just shut up and get the tools." Said the shortest man.

-

"So, it looks like we've got another menace on our hands." Jaden said looking at the horizon.

"Then I guess we better be ready to fight it." Hasslebery remarked.

"Guys," Jason spoke up. "Mind if I join you? I mean I am just the current Industrial Illusion champion and best in Southern Japan." He grinned playfully.

"Welcome to the team Jason." Jaden said and gave Jason a high-five.

Just then Winged Kuriboh appeared besides Jaden.

"Kuri." It peeped.

"What's up Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his Duel Spirit.

Kuriboh pointed upwards. Jaden looked in the direction.

"Hey Jason, look." Jaden said pointing the same way as Kuriboh.

Jason looked up. His first response to what he saw was a gasp, but he then felt happy. Floating in the sky was Horus in its level four form.

"Looks like you have a Duel Spirit too." Jaden said.

"Yea." Jason nodded.

"I'll help you whenever I can brother…" Jason heard a woman's voice.

"Sheila?" He wondered looking at Horus.

The small bird-shaped dragon nodded and then disappeared. Jason at first was shocked, but he then just smiled.

"I guess I was more than right about sis watching down on me…" He thought.

-


	5. Chapter 5: Organization XIII

Chapter 5: Organization XIII

It has been two weeks since the now titled 'Obliviex incident', where Jaden all by himself rescued the corrupted Jason Takanohana and the rest of his friends from the darkness. Upon the end of the duel, Chancellor Sheppard was informed by Jaden himself about the entire ordeal. This in turn seemed to worry Sheppard even more than the Sartorius incident last year. Luckily, school had gone normal as hoped for and everyone was back to plain studying and practicing their dueling skills. Jason had gone back to normal and was with Jaden and the gang all the time, now being their newest honorary member.

Currently the first dueling tests of the year were being held. Normally all the different ranking students would only be dueling each other, but if someone managed to do exceptionally well in Slifer-Red or Ra-Yellow, they were given the honor to duel someone more higher ranking. Currently the third wave of testing duelists stepped up. In the midst of the group were Bastion and Jason themselves, both dueling a higher ranking student, being two of Ra-Yellow's best. Jason was pitted against Reginald Van Howell, an Obelisk-Blue student who unbeknownst to Jason had fought Chazz earlier during his first year in the academy.

"Begin!" Announced Dr. Crowler enthusiastically through the microphone and the duels began.

Jason began the duel by drawing a card.

"I hope you duel better than you talk, from what I've heard." Jason immediately commented, looking up from his hand. "Oh well," He shrugged. "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode. And that'll do."

"That's it?" Reginald asked confidently. "Well don't even think about trying to beat me. You're not even an Obelisk!" He sneered while drawing a card. "I'll show you a real warrior! I summon Mystic Swordsman LV4 in attack mode!" He summoned a warrior wearing white armor, wielding two swords that seemed to have beams for blades. "Then I attack your Dark Blade!"

With that, Mystic Swordsman sliced Dark Blade in three with its two swords, dropping Jason's life points to 3900.

"And now since my Swordsman destroyed a monster, I can send it to the graveyard to special summon Mystic Swordsman LV6!" Reginald's monster was replaced by one with 2300 attack points, added with larger swords as well.

"Sorry, not good enough." replied Jason as he drew a card. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Jason summoned a level four Pyro-type monster with 1500 attack points. "And I'll also lay down a facedown card to go with it. And guess what? It's your turn Reginald. And after each of my turns, you loose 500 life points."

Reginald growled as he was blasted by Solar Flare Dragon's fire, but still remained confident on winning.

"About time." Reginald spat. "I had to wait for you to summon a weakling." He didn't even bother looking at his hand as he pointed at Jason's dragon. "Mystic Swordsman, destroy that pathetic Solar Flare Dragon!"

Mystic Swordsman rushed towards the serpentine Solar Flare Dragon with its swords held back, readied for a vicious slashing attack.

"Sorry, but I activate a trap!" Jason countered, revealing a trap. "Ultimate Offering! Now by sacrificing a measly 500 life points…" Jason's life points dropped to 3400. "I can normal summon a monster on this very moment. So I summon a second Solar Flare Dragon."

"What a waste of life points, aware of that?!" Reginald asked mockingly. "Because they're both weak and my Swordsman will make hash out of them both in no-time!"

"Afraid not." Jason replied calmly, crossing his arms and smirking. "Cuz my Solar Flare Dragon has a second special ability, and it goes like this: whenever there's another Pyro-type monster on my side besides Solar Flare Dragon, it can't be attacked."

Suddenly both of Jason's fiery dragons blew a large wave of impassable fire towards the Mystic Swordsman, which leapt back in response to avoid them.

"Wait, so if you have two of those things…" Reginald spoke.

"Exactly, neither of my dragons can be attacked." Jason nodded. "And since I have monsters out, you can't attack me either. So I'm afraid you just wasted your turn. You should have dealt with my trap card first and since it's also permanent, I can now summon two monsters in one turn if I want to."

"Wow, Jason's real good with that Solar Flare Dragon of his." Said Hassleberry from the sidelines where the awaiting students stood until it was their turn.

"Yea, now that he has two of them, he made an impenetrable defense around him." Syrus added.

"And remember my dragon's first special trick?" Jason asked. "The one where you get scorched for 500 points of damage? Well now that I have two of my fiery friends, you loose 1000 in all."

Reginald was once again burned by the two Solar Flare Dragons' combined fire breath, dropping his life points already to 2500 without Jason not having made any attack.

"And my turn starts again." Jason said drawing a card. "I first summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok," Jason summoned a light-attributed dragon with 1500 attack points.

"Seriously, what's with you and weakling dragons?" Reginald asked.

"Did you forget who has the trap card made for this?" Jason asked. "Because now I sacrifice another 500 life points…" Jason dropped his life points down to 2900. "Which now let's me sacrifice my just-summoned Divine Dragon to summon this! Kaiser Glider, in attack mode!" Jason's small, but powerful golden armoured Kaiser Glider appeared before him. "Say 'hello' to my little friend." Jason smirked. "And I guess he is kinda little…" He added with a small laugh. "But now, Kaiser Glider, attack Mystic Swordsman with Glider Flare!"

The small, yet ferocious dragon snarled like the feral beast it was and blew fire from its mouth. It then flew in an almost sonic speed towards the Mystic Swordsman, making it explode on impact. This made Reginald's life points drop to 2400.

"And let's not forget my other two friends!" Jason shouted, referring to his Solar Flare Dragons, which seemed very eager to attack. "Solar Flare Dragons, attack directly with Solar Flare-attack!"

The two serpentine dragons blew out two practical jet streams of fire, which hit Reginald dead-on, dropping his life points to 0.

"No!" Reginald yelled in anger. "Why do I always loose?!"

Jason stepped up to Reginald boastingly with his arms crossed.

"Wanna know why?" Jason asked. "It's because you think your rank makes you better than us lower rankers. So maybe you should consider actually practising and less time gloating Van Howell." Jason said very harshly, turned away and walked to the stands.

"Wow, he beat the Van Howell guy faster than Chazz." Hassleberry said in an impressed tone, making Chazz pop a vein.

"I dunno if it's just me, or am I being ridiculed more than before?!" Chazz asked, desperate for an answer.

"Aw, don't worry boss. You still got us." Said Ojama Yellow.

"I wasn't asking you! Now scram!" Chazz yelled furiously, making the duel spirit disappear in a poof of smoke. "Geez I hate these people…"

"Hey, Jason!" Jaden yelled waving to the approaching Jason. "That was an awesome match! You really got your game on!"

"Thanks dude." Jason said and shared a high-five with Jaden. "Maybe Van Howell will learn that good duelling skills come from practise and not gloating."

"Tell me about it." Chazz grumbled.

"You don't know Chazz?" Jaden asked confused.

Just then poor Jaden was caught in a tight headlock courtesy of Chazz.

"Not funny Slacker!" Chazz said sharply.

"Do those two ever get along?" Jason asked Hassleberry.

"That's a negative." he replied bluntly.

Just then Bastion walked up.

"Hey, Bastion. How'd it go?" Jason asked.

"Too easy." Bastion replied simply.

"Shouldn't you be in Obelisk Blue by now? I mean, you're such a good player and…" Jason said.

"I promised myself that I would only rise up to that when I defeat the best duelist in the entire academy." Bastion replied promptly. "I suppose you know who I'm referring to."

Jason looked back to see Jaden almost going blue from Chazz ever so tight headlock. This made everyone around the quarrelling students sweatdrop in embarrassment.

"I know it but I still can't believe it…" Jason thought.

-

Unbeknownst to any of the students taking the duel exam, high above by the large window of the arena room stood two hooded figures.

"Tch, just look at them, such good space wasted on mere amateurs." One of them said in disgust.

"So true dear friend." Said the other one with an affirming nod. "Hard to believe that only those seven are in fact worthy." He added with a shake of his head.

"When do you think the time is right for them to know of us?" The first one asked.

"Oh, I'd say in a little while." The other one replied. "Whenever the Superior gives the order, those children will know who they're dealing with."

"Yes, and very soon the academy, along with its untold secrets will be ours." Said the first one, placing his arms behind his back.

"Yes. What fine test subjects these pathetic rejects will make." The second one replied with a chuckle. "Especially him…" he said, looking intently at Jason in the stands. "You may have escaped Obliviex, but don't think he's gone for good…"

-

In his office, Chancellor Sheppard sat on his rotating chair, looking out into the sky through his large set of windows. Usually at this time he'd be busy looking down on reports and doing the occasional paperwork, but something was troubling the head of Duel Academy. It felt as if fate had been toying with his most successful students and the fate of the world had almost been changed twice on the very island he along with all of the students and faculty stood on. First was Kagemaru and the sacred beast cards, which almost destroyed the entire world. Next was the Society of Light, with its leader, an extraterrestrial entity known as the Light of Destruction almost tore everyone of their own free will. But now, just two weeks ago his best students were once again in danger thanks to a dark entity reported by Jaden Yuki as Obliviex and one of his newest best pupils also had news of something known as the Organization.

"Just what could this Organization want from Jaden and his friends?" He wondered. "From the very first day he stepped on this island, his fate has dealt him a great deal of anguish. First with the Sacred Beast cards, then the Society and now this…" He turned to his desk and brought his hands up to his chin in thought. "What do they want?"

Just then a black portal appeared in the middle of his office. The Chancellor bolted up from his chair from fright, but he continued to stare at the strange thing in amazement.

"W-what's going on?" He wondered, his eyes fixed keenly on the portal.

Just then a figured clad in a black hooded robe walked out of the portal, making it disappear in an instant.

"Who are you?" Sheppard asked, eyeing now at the suspicious individual.

"It has been too long Sheppard." The robed figure said.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked. "Just who are you?!" He asked more threateningly.

The man pulled down his hood, revealing to have a slightly dark complexion and long silvery hair and red eyes.

"You do still remember me, don't you Chancellor?" The man asked.

The chancellor's eyes widened upon recognising the intruder.

"It's you! Xehanort!" Sheppard said. "What are you doing here?! Hadn't you perished during that incident?!"

The man identified as Xehanort chuckled quietly.

"You can say half of me did perish during that experimentation."

"He was right." Sheppard spoke. "You just couldn't have been stopped from your megalomaniacal ambitions, couldn't you? You endangered your own wellbeing along with Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo's. How could you?!"

"I was only doing something the old fool could have never accomplished. His weak heart kept him back from his achievement; I only took the liberty of fulfilling it." Xehanort replied nonchalantly. "And one more thing Sheppard," he added, making Sheppard raise a brow. "Call me Xemnas."

"Just what did you mean by half of you perishing?" Sheppard asked in confusion.

"My dear friend, you understand we were researching the Heart of the Cards right?" Xemnas asked. "Well, it appears our experiment did bring a minor setback. You see, we are no longer human."

Sheppard gasped as he listened intently to Xemnas's words.

"That explosion, it corrupted us. It broke us apart from our full beings. We have lost our very essence you see. Unlike you nor anyone else in this building, we possess no heart… Please understand that we now belong not to the light, nor to the darkness."

"Of course. Your experiments with the Heart of the Cards, the difference between the light and dark sides of our being." Sheppard said.

"Exactly. We are what we like to call Nobodies. Without a heart, but thanks to them being strong, we retained our souls and bodies alike, but we now lack both light and darkness. And we feel empty…" Xemnas said, sounding as if he were sad and brought his hands to his chest. "To become whole beings again, to fully exist, we need the hearts of individuals with great understanding of the light. The Sacred Beast incident two years ago revealed it to the chosen seven, just as we'd hoped for." Xemnas rasied his hands towards the heavens. "Our plan can finally be fulfilled."

Sheppard suddenly let out a very terrified gasp. "Y-you mean you intend to take the essences of my seven best students?!" he asked almost in disbelief of the Nobody's words.

"Correct old friend." Xemans replied with a nod. "The seven chosen ones who go by the names of Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry and Jason Takanohana. They will be the key to making us whole again."

"Y-you can't do this Xehanort!" Sheppard shouted angrily. "You actually find it right to steal away the core, the very essence of seven young individuals' just to fix something you caused?! That's preposterous!"

"Say what you want Sheppard." Xemnas said with no feeling. "Let me give you some solace that your students will have a fighting chance. You see, the only way for them to loose their heart is through a duel…"

"A duel?" Sheppard asked uneasily. "And may I ask that these duels will be connected to the Shadow Game right?"

"You read me like an open book." Xemnas said, sounding slightly impressed. "I knew you were a smart and capable man Sheppard, but now, there's nothing you can do to stop me." With that he disappeared into another black portal and was gone.

Sheppard's hands clenched tight upon hearing what the next threat to Jaden and beyond a doubt, to the entire world.

"Why is you always have lunatics for acquaintances Sheppard?" He asked himself. "If only Ansem were still here. He'd know what to do…"

-

"For the last time Jaden! That's not what I meant when I said 'tell me about it'." Chazz yelled for the fourth time after the exams, Jaden and all of his friends passing easily.

"Really?" Jaden asked absentmindedly. "What did you mean?!"

"Is he… well you know?" Jason whispered to Alexis, then motioning the crazy sign with his index finger.

"It's hard to tell…" Alexis replied uneasily. "When he's not duelling anyway…"

"Anyway, let's say we get back to class?" Jaden asked, bringing his arms behind his back.

"Oh please, it's a miracle you even remembered we have one more class." Chazz said belittlingly.

"I only guessed, but doesn't Jaden sleep during EVERY lesson?" Jason asked.

"Pretty much so…" Syrus replied.

-

Back in the exam hall, the two hooded figures still stood there, awaiting for their time to emerge before their targets. Just then a portal appeared before them and another hooded figure stepped out.

"Hey, it's time dudes." The figure said.

"About time too." Said the taller figure.

"Yes, indeed." Said his companion.

"Hey Vex, could you be so kind as to get the youngsters. They're kinda late." Said the third one.

"Oh bloody…"

-

In a place that appeared to be a gym, a large robed figure just finished covering his head with a hood and placing a large dumbbell down onto the ground. On cue a portal appeared before him, yet another robed figure stepping out, this one being much shorter.

"It's time." The short figure said informatively.

"Right on time too." Replied the taller one. "I just finished my 1000 weight lifts."

-

A hooded figure appeared to be playing a large blue sitar in what looked like a room filled with all sorts of musical instruments. But then a portal appeared before him as well, just as he played one last rock'n roll style lyric.

"Hey, cut it out with the rocking and come help me get the less interested members to come with us." Said the person stepping out of the portal bluntly.

"Why do people always diss my music man?" He whined as he followed his associate into the portal.

-

Yet another portal opened in what appeared to be a pale white room resembling that of a gamble parlor with a single hooded person sitting on one of the tables, skilfully shuffling a set of playing cards. The short hooded person came out of the portal. The one at the table took acknowledgement to his presence and stood up from the table. Strangely the deck of cards he was shuffling disappeared all of a sudden with a flash.

-

Next we are taken to a bright room with what felt like sunlight shining from a seemingly endless looking roof. A lone hooded figure was tending what appeared to be a large bed of roses, feeling one of their soft pink petals through his or her glove. Once again a dark portal appeared with the short hooded person stepping out.

"Hey, it's time for our introductions." He called out.

The one tending the roses let out an exasperate growl and angrily walked to the portal. "Fine, whatever. I'll be back soon my pretties." He spoke seemingly to the flowers.

"How the heck did we find this guy in the first place?" The short one wondered sweat-dropping.

-

Once again we are shown the same library from the second chapter with the slimmer hooded figure reading the same Marquis de Sade-titled book while lying on a comfy white couch. A portal appeared here too, an incoherently mumbling hooded figure walking out with his arms crossed in anger.

"Hey, sadistic nutcase! Get your butt out of that couch and come with me." The figure spoke.

"Get lost old man. I got better things to do." The figure reading spat nonchalantly with a female voice.

The other hooded figure's fist shook from anger upon the disrespecting dialect of his associate. But just then he remembered the one trick that always worked on the members from number eight to thirteen and sometimes number two. "Don't make me get number three in here…" He threatened.

In an instant the hooded female tossed her book and ran straight into the portal, the hooded man chuckling from the success of the old 'number three threat'.

"Works every time…" He mused disappearing into the portal.

-

Back at Duel Academy, class was taking place. At this point everyone, not including the dozed off Jaden mind you, were busily reading their heavy text books on spell cards. It was in fact difficult to imagine how much information there was to know about all different types of cards. This class was about advanced study of Quick-Play spells, something which all the pro-league duelists had to know or risk not getting accepted.

"Hmm, I didn't know Reload was a Quick-Play spell…" Syrus mused, his face covered by the book.

"… Huh?" Groaned Jaden who'd eventually woken up. "Where am I?"

"In class. Where else, slacker?" Chazz replied mockingly.

"Oh, uh, thirty-seven?" Jaden spoke drowsily, eliciting embarrassed groans for knowing Jadne in the first place.

Just then the room felt as if it had shaken. This startled over half of the students who began to whisper amongst each other.

"Did you feel that?"

"Sure did, felt like an earthquake."

"Do ya think it's the volcano erupting?"

"I hope not. I haven't seen a PG-18 movie yet…"

"I may not be used to this place, but I can tell that was bad." Jason thought, cautiously listening in case of any more rumbling.

The room shook again, this time even harder, which caused some of the students to yell in fear and attempt to run out the doors, only to trip or even tumbled down the stairs of the desk rows.

"Now just a minute, don't panic!" Dr. Crowler shouted, holding onto the teacher's desk for life. "Everything's under control here! At least I hope so…"

-

The large hooded man, wielding what looked like an oversized tomahawk pounded the earth, miraculously causing the area around him to rumble as if from an actually earthquake.

In the top floor corridor, the person with the sitar was playing some sort of strange tune before chanting out, "Dance water, dance!" Instantly from nowhere a large wave shot out from around the person, flooding the corridors.

As a few students fortunate enough not to tumble down the stairs made a break for the doors, they were knocked off their feet as powerful currents of water shot out form the hallways and began filling up the large classroom. Even more students began to yell and scream in terror witnessing the unnatural phenomenon and Dr. Crowler had gotten up on the desk, screaming with a voice very similar to that of a frightened school girl.

"I knew that wasn't a good sign! I just knew it!" Jason shouted as he covered his ears to try and deafen the screams.

"What the heck's going on?!" Chazz asked in frustration. "First an earthquake and now a flood, _inside_ the school!?"

"What if it's a typhoon?! Or a hurricane?!" Syrus asked in panic.

"I'm from Okinawa and I can tell this is no typhoon or hurricane!" Jason responded, trying his best to stay from falling off his seat and into the flooded portion of the school.

-

In the flooding hallway, a hooded figure seemed to float in the air above the quickly flowing water. In his hand he held what appeared to be a blue raindrop-shaped shield with four blades sticking out of it. The figure held out his or her hand, an orb of white light beginning to shine on it and then dropped it into the water. In an instant the water was frozen solid.

Back in class student's unfortunate enough to have made it down from the seats had gotten themselves stuck in the suddenly frozen water, shivering as they couldn't feel their toes and in due time, probably loose them. Everyone else felt like shivering from the increasing cold air inside the building, but they were relieved from the fact that the earthquake had stopped.

"That does it, I'm going up!" Jaden shot up from his desk and carefully climbed up the stairs leading out to the back of the classroom.

"Wait, Jaden! Don't go alone!" Shouted Alexis who ran after Jaden, followed by Bastion, Chazz, Hassleberry and Jason.

"Hey wait… where's Syrus?" Bastion asked looking around for his friend.

"D-d-down he-here guys!" Stuttered Syrus, one of the unlucky student's who gotten stuck in the ice. "J-j-just g-g-g-get g-g-going. I'll-l-l j-just c-c-chill here a b-b-b-bit…."

"He's just fine. Get going." Chazz demanded, giving Bastion a light push, almost making the Ra-Yellow student trip and fall hadn't he grabbed onto the flank of a desk. "…Sorry."

-

"Ha ha! They must be soaked and cold!" The Sitar wielding person laughed in amusement.

"This should bring them running right up here to see what's going on." The man with the tomahawk added confidently, supporting his weapon's blade onto his broad shoulder.

"If not, maybe a little tornado will coax them…" Chortled the second buffest of the thirteen hooded people standing on the roof of duel academy, a spear suddenly materializing in his hand.

"Or a blizzard…" The man wielding the shield added with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Dummies…" Blurted out a hooded man wielding a large blue claymore. "We're supposed to be drawing the chosen seven out, not destroying the school from the inside out."

"I am not a dummy. I was in this Organization long before you…" The shield wielding figure mumbled incoherently.

Just then the sound of someone sniffing the air sounded form amongst the group of twelve hooded people. "They're coming." Announced a man holding a lexicon in one hand.

Just as the man had predicted, Jaden came running up to the roof, quickly halting upon seeing the large group of hooded people.

"Aw man, not Obliviex all over again…" Jaden muttered.

Jaden was quickly joined by his friends who stood defensively beside him, glaring at the hooded figures with contempt in their eyes.

"More hooded creeps?" Chazz asked amused. "What is this, the latest trend or something? Well it's awful taste." He added with a more aggressive tone.

"Calm down soldier." Hassleberry chimed in. "Remember, it's not the duds that tell what you're up against soldier."

"So those are six of the seven chosen ones?" One of the twelve hooded individuals asked. He appeared to be wielding a long pink-bladed scythe with a green handle, reminding anyone who had gotten a good enough glimpse of it of a pink flower.

"They don't look so special." Remarked a hooded individual who judging by voice was female. She held what appeared to be yellow kunai-knives between her fingers in each hand.

"News flash number twelve." Replied the man with the spear. "Those individuals destroyed the Shadow Riders and defeated the Sacred Beasts." He informed his unknowing companion.

"Yea, not to mention disbanded the Society of Light." Added a man who was wielding very strange weapons. They looked a lot like guns, only where the barrel was usually supposed to be was in fact a triangular blade and had six diamond-shaped pins attached to the hand guards. "Too bad for them, we're not so simple as those losers." He chuckled. He then pointed his weapons at Jaden and his friends, causing them to tense up in shock. "See? They didn't even know I was faking!" He chortled.

"Who are you supposed to be then? Huh?! Well?!" Jason asked demandingly, sounding as threatening as he could, knowing their adversaries were armed.

The man with the large claymore stepped up form the rest of the group and slung the heavy weapons down, probably presenting he was not going to cause harm. At that moment at least…

"We are called Organization Thirteen." He replied monotonously. He jerked his free hands index finger towards the group in a seemingly threatening manner. "And you are the chose ones that will finally grant us liberation from our pain." He spoke with a snarl in his voice.

"And just what do you mean by that punk?!" Hassleberry asked taking a menacing step towards the man with his fists raised.

"You obviously weren't paying much attention to you old friend Obliviex, weren't you?" The man with the shield asked.

"No…" Jaden gasped. He instantly remembered all what the monstrous being had told him back in their duel. "You want our hearts, is that it!?" He asked demandingly.

"Whoa, this one's brighter than he looks." Remarked a lanky man who held what looked like large shurikens or chakrams in his hand. "But, yea. Yea, that's the case." He affirmed with a nod as he twirled one of his weapons with his fingers.

"Well think again." Alexis responded angrily. "We defeated Obliviex just like we did to any other creep and we'll take you down just as easily!"

"Ooh, the lady has spunk." Said the hooded female with an amused tone. "I like it. The more fun it will be when I eliminate you personally." She concluded while expertly shifting the positions of her knives between her fingers.

"You're on! Why don't you duel me right here!" Alexis spat before attempting to activate her Duel Disk, but was held back by Jaden.

"No Alexis! These guys might pull something like Obliviex did! Don't you get it? They're Heartless, just as he was." Jaden informed cautiously.

This elicited several chuckles from the hooded people standing before them, some of them seeming to be extremely amused by Jaden's choice of words.

"You've got a lot to learn kid." The man with the pistols said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we got no interest in what that lunatic wanted."

"And besides," The man with the claymore added. "We are not what you know as Heartless."

"Yes," The man with the shield concurred. "We are what's left. Empty shells that wander this land without any proof of our existence." He fake sobbed.

"How's about saying that in English?" Jason asked, not at all amused by the man's sob story.

"Oh yes, I forgot how ignorant young public can be." The man responded, eliciting a growl form Jason. "To put it in terms with your simple minds, we are people who've lost their essence to the darkness, but remain in this world, drifting through both light and darkness. So like I mentioned, we are what's left of a person without a heart."

"Uhuh." Jason acknowledged. "And what may we call you freaks then?"

"Call us Nobodies, if you will." The man with the shield replied.

"Yea, you are." Chazz agreed in different terms. "A bunch of Nobodies without the guts to face us instead of sending some creep that stole hearts!" He spat bitterly.

"My, my, this chap seems troubled by our methods." Said a man who was doing unexplainable tricks with a deck of playing cards.

"Yea. Let's say I have a little fun with this fellow." The man with the pistols remarked, his weapons instantly disappearing and a circular device replacing them on his wrist.

"Do what you want number two." Replied the man with the claymore. "Remember this Jaden. From this day forth, you will be tested to see if you really are the chosen ones. For your and your friends' sakes, I hope you are…" The man said sharply before disappearing along with the rest of the hooded people except the one referred to as number two.

"So, what'll it be Chazz?" Asked the man as diamond- shapes appeared out of nowhere hovering close to the circular object on his wrist. "How's about a friendly little round of Duel Monsters?" He asked presenting a deck that appeared in his hands out of nowhere.

"Alright." Chazz said agreeing to the man's offer. "Just stand back guys. It's time for the Chazz to work his magic." He said as he activated his Duel Disk.

"What ever you say old sport." Bastion replied with a sweat-drop.

"Yea, teach whoever this guy is a lesson!" Jaden cheered.

"But just one thing." Chazz said, jerking a finger at his opponent. "Who are you really? Or should I call you Number Two, or Nobody?"

The man responded by puling back his hood, revealing to be a man in his early thirties with black and grey striped hair tied into a long ponytail. He had evil yellow eyes, a very unusual color and had the left one covered by and eye patch. Another very notable feature on his face was a large scar on his right cheek.

"The name is Xigbar dude." The man now identified as Xigbar said as he attached his deck to the devoce on his wrist, revealing it to be his Duel Disk. "And don't you forget it Chazzy." He grinned.

"Game on!"

-

A/N: Well, there's chapter 5. I won't update in a while since my main project must be finished soon. I hope it was okay and I still hope the idea of mixing KH2 and GX was a good idea. Please review.


End file.
